A Different Kind of Suite
by Williukea
Summary: One day during Major Land's grand concert, evil Mephisto and his minions attack, ruining it. Before he can change the Melody of Happiness to Melody of Sorrow, Aphrodite, Queen of Major Land, sends the the Notes to Earth. She summons 2 fairies and 8 Fairy Tones to go to Earth and find Legendary Soldiers Pretty Cure. Will they manage it before Mephisto and others? SPC retelling
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story – A different kind of Suite. As you probably understood from the title and description, this is Suite Pretty Cure retelling. Huge thanks to my friend Hosho-Super-Star here who gave me the "Raws" of this story with just a few changes. Check her stories they are amazing.**

**Like in my other story, catchphrases, intros and various words will be in Japanese and the harder ones will be translated in bold**

**Nyapu Nyapu~! Suīto Purikyua Tanjou Nya****  
(_Meow Meow~! The Birth of Suite Pretty Cure-nya_****)**

Within Major Land, a cheerful melody could be heard. At this moment in time the song was nearing its completion.

As the song finished, the queen of Major Land, Aphrodite stepped forward.

"I welcome all of you to Major Land's Grand concert. Now, I would like to ask all of you to listen to the Melody of Happiness."

Aphrodite then gestured to the score on the stage in front of her.

"This legendary score has been played here since the creation of Major Land itself. Thanks to the power of the Melody of Happiness inside the score, the world is kept in peace, and the happiness of its people is preserved. Now, allow me to introduce our new songstress, who shall perform the Melody of Happiness. Our Fairy of Songs, Hummy!

The audience applaused as a young fairy stepped forward. Hummy was a cat-fairy with white and pink fur. She stopped walking forward when she was next to the score, and began waving to the audience as she softly said "Nyapu Nyapu", which made the notes within the score move slightly. When this happened Hummy looked at the score for a moment. Aphrodite began to speak, snapping Hummy back to reality.

"Be careful, Hummy! Remember that your voice can manipulate notes."

"Nyapu?"

"_Ganbatte_, Hummy!" shouted another cat-like fairy from the backstage. The other cat was older and had black fur with white fur around her neck. Like Hummy, she has a heart mark on her forehead.

"_Arigato_, Siren-nya" answered the smaller kitty.

Hummy just looked at her with a confused expression on her face, and Aphrodite sighed, knowing that it would take time for Hummy to adjust to the role of being Major Land's songstress.

"I suppose this is your first time." She said and turned towards the people of Major Land.

"As you can see, the notes within the Legendary Score try to escape each year and scatter themselves throughout the world. As long as the Fairy of Songs sings the Melody of Happiness once a year, the melody magic is awakened and the notes return to the score once more, thus protecting the world's peace. Today's ceremony is extremely important; I'm counting on you, Hummy." She said, turning to Hummy once more and the kitty nodded, with a determined look in her eyes.

"Alright-nya! _Ganbaru_-nya!"

Just as Hummy said that, and evil laugh could be heard, and not only Aphrodite and Hummy, but the entire audience looked around them trying to work out where the laughter was coming from. Suddenly, the lights went out and a voice sounded throughout the Concert Hall.

"You won't get to sing the Melody of Happiness!" The voice said as the lights were centered onto the stage where Hummy was stood revealing a tall man stood their holding the Legendary Score.

"I'll be taking the Legendary Score!" He said darkly and Aphrodite looked shocked by this for some reason.

"Mephisto!" She exclaimed and Mephisto turned to face her.

"Nice to see you, Aphrodite! As you can see, the people of Minor Land shall be taking the Legendary Score!"

"What do you intend to do with the Score?!" She asked him, but didn't receive an answer as he opened the book and held a hand over the page. All of a sudden, the notes began switching places with each other, creating an entirely different Melody.

"I've rewritten it as the Melody of Sorrow! With this, I can sink this world into the depths of sorrow!" He announced darkly, not noticing the wave of relief that washed over Aphrodite.

"What are you doing? Even if you rewrite the score, without a Fairy of Songs to sing it, you can't do anything. And I highly doubt that Hummy would sing that song for you. Bad luck, Mephisto." She said, but Mephisto just smiled evilly at this.

"Don't worry, I have a Fairy of Songs" He announced as he placed the score back where it had been originally "Trio the Minor!" Then 3 guys appeared from behind.

"You caaalled?" They sang, like they were opera singers.

The 3 men, known as Trio the Minor were looking pretty weird. The oldest of them was known as Bassdrum. He had short grayish green hair and a big beard. He was fat and was wearing a purple cloak with green jacket and pants and white shirt. The other, known as Baritone, was really slim and had light blue hair. He had dark blue jacket and pants, underneath wearing white shirt. He also had purple cloak. The final one, Falsetto, had pink shoulder-length hear and was the most normal of the group by appearance. He was wearing the same purple cloak but his clothes were scarlet colored.

"Get out there and gather up those notes! We shall complete the Melody of Sorrow, and sink this world in sadness!" Mephisto ordered and Trio the Minor nodded.

"You haven't changed at all, have you; you're still the same, airheaded kitty you always were." Mephisto said, trying to offend Hummy, but it wasn't successful at all as Hummy continued to smile softly.

"Thanks a lot-nya!" she said, which only served to annoy Mephisto even more.

"It wasn't a compliment!"

"Stop this, Mephisto! You are still welcome at the Major Land, so...!" Aphrodite tried to explain but was interrupted as Mephisto began to laugh evilly, ordering Trio the Minor to start singing. Aphrodite looked around her at what was happening.

"This is bad... Their singing is removing the Melody of Happiness from their hearts!" She thought out loud and gasped at what she saw was happening to the score.

"The Scores being overwritten with the Melody of Sorrow!"

Mephisto laughed evilly as he knew that his plan was working perfectly

"That's right! Keep on singing, and complete the score for the Melody of Sorrow so we can sink this world into a sorrowful abyss!" He told them aloud and they nodded, as if saying they understood.

Knowing she had to do something. Aphrodite knew she had to do the only thing that was possible, and that was to send the notes to a far of world.

"Notes, get over here!" She cried out and the notes left the Score and headed towards Aphrodite. But Mephisto wasn't having any of it.

"Curse you, Aphrodite! Give me those notes!" He cried as he ran towards her.

Aphrodite new that she had to send the notes now, otherwise they would be taken and the Melody of Sorrow would be complete. Just as Mephisto made a grab for it, she sent the notes away. Mephisto wasn't pleased by this at all. He turned to Aphrodite with an angered look on his face.

"How dare you!" He bellowed, though Aphrodite seemed quite pleased with herself.

"I won't let you have your way that easily, Mephisto" She replied smugly but Mephisto just chuckled none the less.

"Do you really believe that will stop me? Trio the Minor!" He called "Get out there and gather up those notes! We shall complete the Melody of Sorrow, and sink this world in sadness!" Mephisto ordered and Trio the Minor nodded.

"Yes, sir!" They replied and then left to complete the mission they had received.

"I shall not allow this! Hummy, Siren!" Aphrodite called as the two kitties looked towards her in question and Aphrodite decided to continue.

"Nyapu"

"Go after them!" She told them, and at that moment as eight jewel-like fairies ran over to her.

"These are the Note Fairies, Fairy Tones. I'm sure they'll be of use to you." Aphrodite explained and Hummy with Siren nodded in clarification.

"Okay! It's nice to meet all of you-nya." Hummy said to the Fairy Tones before running in the direction that Trio the Minor had run of in with her new friends not too far behind. Mephisto didn't really mind though.

"These stupid cats won't find anything. As long as I have the Legendary Score, Minor Land will reign supreme!" He announced confidently

"Oh, really? Because I sent the notes to a place where brave warriors wait to fight alongside us." Aphrodite told him and now it was his turn to lose the color in his face.

"Warriors?!" He exclaimed, a bit shocked by this. Aphrodite ignored this and looked towards the sky outside.

"Hummy, Siren, make sure you find them... Those who love music with that emblem in their hearts... The legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure!"

**OP – La La La Suite Pretty Cure **

**(check out my altered OP special for this series. It's the first OP. Link on my profile)**

Meanwhile, at Private Aria Academy, two young girls, who were completely unaware of what happened in Major Land, were still in their clubs. One was in the sports Club and the other was in the Sweets club.

At this moment in time, one girl was helping out the football team and was determined to get score the goal that would win them the match. She got closer and closer to the goal, with help from her friend Waon of course.

"My name's Hojo Hibiki." The girl was introducing herself "Studying's not really my thing, but I'm really good at sports. Personality-wise I hate to lose, and I guess I'm a bit scatterbrain…"

"Koko de kimenakya on'na ga sutaru!" **(I'm betting my pride as a woman on this!)** Hibiki said to no one in particular, and as soon as she said that, she aimed for the goal, took a shot and won the match for her team! Her friends congratulated her and were all happy that they'd won the match

"Though I like so many different sports, I just end up helping all the clubs from time to time..." Hibiki continued narrating "And... I just love sweets!"

Meanwhile, in the sweets club, another girl was waiting for her cake to be done baking in the oven. Finally her cake was ready. She took the cake out of the oven and, after letting it cool, started to decorate it.

"My name is Minamino Kanade" the girl was narrating her intro "I'm not very talented at sports, but I excel in my studies, and at making sweets!" Kanade continued "I like to think of myself as quite mature, but people tell me I'm exceptionally scary when angry... Well excuse me!"

After ten more minutes, her cake was ready. She showed the cake to her friends and they were amazed at the beauty of it.

"I hate to admit it, but your sweets are out of this world, Kanade!" One girl congratulated and other agreed.

"Kanade's the only one here who can compare to our president, Kuronami!"

Kanade began to get slightly embarrassed at all the compliments she was receiving for the cake that she'd made and decided to give a compliment back in return.

"You girls are complimenting me too much. You're sweets are all lovely too! I think I might have seconds!" Kanade said and reached forward in order to get another slice of the cake her friends made, but stopped when she saw a hand coming up from beside the table. Kanade knew that there was only one person who would do something like this. Quietly, she stood up and walked towards the end of the table and sure enough, Hibiki was there and was just about to take a bite of the cake in her hand when Kanade decided to interfere.

"Hibiki!" She shouted, startling Hibiki in the process causing her to get cream all over her nose, and then looked over at Kanade, who looked more furious than ever.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! You're not getting away with it this time!" Kanade scolded, but Hibiki being who she was, gave her a cheeky grin before wolfing the cake down in one!

"Too late!" she said with her mouth full, testing Kanade's limits.

"Hibiki..." Kanade said through gritted teeth, and her friends took a step back, knowing full well what Kanade was like when she was angry. Kanade didn't notice this however, as she went about her daily business: telling Hibiki off.

"Stop coming in here and helping yourself all the time!"

"Who cares? You girl always have food left over! Stingy!"

"Stingy?!" Kanade exclaimed, shocked at being given that type of nickname, as Hibiki insisted on yet again, pushing Kanade over the edge.

"Nah, stubborn, perhaps?"

"Stubborn?!" Kanade thought out loud, and suddenly began telling Hibiki what she really thought.

"If you just asked, I'd be more than happy to give you some!"

"Give me?! There you go again, looking down on people! That's why I don't ask in the first place!"

"Oh, I see! I guess you don't want any more cakes then! Besides, I don't have any to give to someone like you!" Kanade said, and this time, Hibiki was shocked.

"Someone like me!?"

It was around about this time when Seika decided to step in, and stop the argument before it got any worse.

"Come on, you two. Friends shouldn't argue like that. Good friendships are preserved that way, right?" She said slowly, like she was explaining something from two little kids.

"We're not friends!" Hibiki and Kanade snapped, causing Seika to step back slightly.

"They're harmonizing!" a girl from Sweets club said cheerfully and with that, Hibiki and Kanade turned away from each other, and Hibiki made her way to the door.

"Shouldn't you wipe of that cream?" Kanade said without even looking at Hibiki, and Hibiki quickly licked of the cream before pulling a face at Kanade and leaving the room. Shocked by this, Kanade did the same thing towards Hibiki even though she knew Hibiki didn't see it.

"Hey, is it true that you two used to play together all the time when you were kids?" One girl asked, drawing Kanade's attention. Another girl was a bit skeptical though.

"Seriously? No way! They must really get along!"

Kanade shakes her head and tried to set things straight.

"No we don't! We always fight with each other..." Kanade trailed off, not wanting to talk about her "friendship" with Hibiki anymore, as the girl thought about what she and her friends had just been told.

"I guess. Now that I think about it, I've never seen you two get along with each other..."

Kanade's thoughts drifted away from the conversation as she thought about the fight that she and Hibiki had had not moments ago and sighed quietly.

'I may have gone overboard again, like I usually do...' she thought sadly.

Hibiki was walking home and thinking the same thing.

"Jeez, why do we always end up fighting? I'm such a _baka! Baka!_" Hibiki scolded herself as she smacked her head a couple of times, before stopping and looking at the sky above her.

"We used to have so much fun, too." She muttered sadly.

Eyecatch 1: The 4 Fairy Tones from Dory to Fary appear in the eyecatch and Hummy is there singing. Then she appears together with Hibiki, Kanade and Siren. Everyone is laughing together and from up-close the 4 Fairy Tones appear. Suite logo appears.

Eyecatch 2: Kanade baked 4 cupcakes and tried getting them away from Hibiki, but Hummy eats one. She moves them away from Hummy, but Hibiki eats one. Kanade takes them up, but Siren steals the third cupcake, making Kanade go sulking. While she's sulking, the 4 Fairy Tones from Sory to Dodory together steal the last one. Kanade snaps and starts chasing everyone while the 4 Fairy tones appear next to Siren in the end. Suite logo appears.

After a while, Hibiki had arrived at the Concert Hall, and gazed at the Piano that was in the centre of the stage.

"We used to sing together here all the time." She said as she made her way towards the Piano and pressed one of the keys.

"I guess, we can't go back to the way were we were before. And we were best friends, too..."

"You don't really need friends." A voice replied, Causing Hibiki to look up at the balcony, only to see three men sitting there.

"Who are you?" Hibiki asked, and the 3 smiled innocently.

"Falsettooo" the pink one started singing "Bassruum" continued the gray one "Baritooone" singed the blue one "We are Trio the Minoooor." they singed together.

"Trio... The minor..." Hibiki repeated slowly, while the men carried on her explanation.

"The fact is, you're thinking that you don't need friends, right?"

"Why would I think something so tragic?" Hibiki questioned defiantly.

"I know you're lying. You see, we can see into people's hearts." They said, and with that, the oldest of them, Bassdrum, placed his thumbs and index fingers together so that she formed a triangle she could look through.

"Come on; let me have a good look..." He said, and moments later, he could see the G clef that marked Hibiki's heart, causing him to look very pleased with himself.

"I knew it. I know a G-Clef when I sense one. It's just what we need to complete the score."

"What are you talking about?" Hibiki asked, confused by what she just heard, though Bassdrum just ignored the question.

"Nothing to do with you!" The second of them, Baritone, told her before leaping off the balcony, scaring Hibiki half to death.

"Watch out!" She cried, though moments later, a shocked expression was on her face, as she saw Baritone breaking the piano!

"I'll be taking that emblem now!" The last, Falsetto, said darkly, but that didn't bother Hibiki at the moment, she was still trying to take in what she had just seen.

"He broke the piano so easily!" She screamed, and without waiting another moment, bolted for the door, though she didn't make it far as when she got outside, Trio the Minor's Bassdrum and Baritone stood there.

"You shall not paaass!" They sang.

"What's going on? How did you all got here so fast?" Hibiki groaned, slightly frightened by all this and didn't even notice that Falsetto stood behind her.

"Don't worry. All you'll feel is a little scratch in your heart..." he said soothingly, causing Hibiki to turn and look at him, before Falsetto decided to continue.

"Now stay still."

Hibiki began to take shaky breathes as Falsetto took a step forward.

"Stop that-nyaaaaaa!" Came a voice from above them, causing Hibiki and Trio the Minor to look up, only to see Hummy and Siren fall from the sky, along with the Fairy Tones, landing in front of Hibiki protectively, shocking her yet again.

"So Major Land just sent few little kitties? Don't make me laugh!" Said Bassdrum laughing.

"T-two cats fell from the sky?!" Hibiki stuttered as Hummy turned to Hibiki with a cute smile on her face.

"You don't have to worry-nya. I'm not suspicious at all-nya. And I'm Hummy by the way-nya. This is my best friend, Siren-nya" Hummy replied, trying to ease Hibiki's worries, though it didn't work, in fact it got worse when Hibiki saw the Fairy Tones.

"_Yoroshiku._ I'm Siren." Said the black cat.

"You're pretty damn suspicious! Look, there's those floating things following you!" Hibiki cried.

"These are the Fairy Tones-nya, my special friends-nya!"

"Good afternoon." the Fairy Tones greeted politely, though Trio the Minor's Baritone wasn't happy about this one bit.

"You're wasting your time being here, kitties. After all, we managed to steal the score because you couldn't stop us." Bassdrum said

"I've already wiped that sad memory from my mind-nya!" Hummy told her, brushing of what she had just been told, thoroughly annoying Trio the Minor.

"Hummy, don't be so carefree!" Siren warned her friend.

"Hey, kitty-cat, be a good cat and go curl up under the table!" Baritone replied

"Oh, just shut up! _Bakas._" Siren was defending her friend.

And with that, the argument continued while Hibiki just stood there and watched for a moment, before she noticed something.

"These two, remind me of Kanade and I... Back when we were little..."

Flashback:

Little Kanade is being bullied by some grown-up kids.

"Hey, girl, gimme that disc! I need it"

"Um... It's mine... " Kanade tried defending herself.

"Whaddya say?"

"N-nothing!"

Little Kanade was about to get her precious record, when suddenly...

"Leave the girl alone!"

It was little Hibiki.

"Huh?" Everyone was surprised.

"Waddya say?" first bully asked her

"I said leave the girl alone!"

"And who d'ya think Y'are?"

"The one who will kick your asses!"

Later, Hibiki defeated the bullies.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"My name is Hojo Hibiki!"

"M...Minamino Kanade! _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_, Hojo-san!"

"Call me Hibiki! _Yoroshiku_, Kanade!"

"Arigato... Hibiki. For saving me..."

Later, the 2 girls were shown listening to the record they saved.

"Hibiki?"

Hibiki returned to reality, only to see Kanade standing there.

"Kanade!"

"What are you doing here?" Kanade asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Hibiki told her, before she noticed what Kanade had in her hand.

"That record..." Hibiki started as Kanade hid the record behind her back and laughed nervously.

"Oh, we don't have a record player at home, so when I want to listen to it, I come here. Like we used to..." She explained, saying the last part sadly, before looking back at Hibiki.

"...though I doubt you even remember that, do you, Hibiki?"

Hibiki though for a moment before looking away from Kanade, acting as if she didn't care.

"What the hell?! I don't even care about your stupid record!" she yelled, causing a shocked expression to appear on Kanade's face.

"How could you say that?!" She cried.

"I'm fed up of fighting with you!"

"It's your fault! I can't believe you don't remember this record!"

Knowing she had to do something, Hummy quickly stood between Hibiki and Kanade, trying to stop the argument.

"Fightings bad-nya!" She told them sternly and Siren agreed.

"Stop that you two!"

"Kanade finally noticed, Hummy and Siren, and began to panic, pointing at them.

"T-these cats! They're talking!"

"Don't worry-nya, I'm not suspicious at all-nya, and I'm Hummy-nya!" Hummy called.

"I hate to inform you, but you look very suspicious to me!" Kanade told her, though once again, Hummy giggled.

"That's exactly what she said too-nya! You two sure think alike-nya!"

"No, we don't!" Hibiki and Kanade exclaimed, and yet again, began to glare at each other, as Trio the Minor sensed something from Kanade.

"She's the same!" Noticed Bassdrum

"Let's take the both!" Said Baritone

"Yes!" They said in harmony, before turning to Kanade.

"Watch out!" Siren called as Bassdrum and Baritone surrounded her.

"Kanade!" Hibiki called, turning away from Falsetto, letting her guard down in the process.

"Watch your own back!" Falsetto told her and leapt at Hibiki, holding his hand out, in order to grab the G-Clef, While Bassdrum did the same thing in order to take Kanade's G-Clef. But as they touched the G Clefs, both members of Trio the Minor where thrown backwards. Moments later, Hibiki and Kanade looked towards each other.

"What was that?" They asked each other, but they weren't the only ones confused by this.

"Why? Why couldn't you take them?!" Baritone thought out loud, while Hummy with Siren were curious too.

"I wonder why? Maybe there's something special about these two?!" Siren said before both her and Hummy noticed a note on the record in Kanade's hands.

"I see a note(-nya)!" They said at the same time, before Trio the Minor turned to the cats.

"Thank you for telling, kitties!" said Bassdrum and leaped to the note.

"I'm getting it first-nya!" Hummy cheered and ran towards the note.

"Like I'd let you!" Baritone told her before holding out his left hand in the direction of the record.

"Come out, Negatone!" Falsetto cried, making the record hover in the air for a moment before becoming a huge monster.

"Stop! That record's a..." Kanade cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, which surprised Hibiki.

"Kanade?"

"What's so special about that record-nya?" Hummy asked the two of them, getting a response from Hibiki, as Kanade was in too much shock.

"That record... holds many precious memories of us!"

Kanade was brought out of shock when she heard what Hibiki had said, and looked towards her surprised, with Hibiki looking guilty.

"Hibiki!"

"Kanade..."

Hummy felt a strange pulse coming from these two girls, something that she had never felt before, and step forward slightly in astonishment.

"Ah, these two really could be..." Hummy started, but stops when the Negatone jumps in front of Hibiki and Kanade.

"That's right! Now, head to the city and play the Melody of sorrooow!" Trio the Minor ordered.

Hibiki and Kanade stared at the monster in front of them, finding it hard to believe that it was created from the music record that they both cherished so dearly.

"She turned our precious record..." Hibiki started and Kanade continued

"...into that monster?"

Hummy watched both of them in awe, and wondered if they were the ones she was searching for, but she got her answer at what happened next, as both Hibiki and Kanade got the courage for what they believed in, stepping forward together.

"We'll never forgive you for this!" They shouted, and suddenly, light enveloped both of them, lifting them of the ground. G-Clefs came out from their hearts.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Hibiki cried in confusion, as the G-Clefs turned into strange devices.

"What's this light?!"

After a moment, the light faded, and Hibiki and Kanade landed safely onto the ground. They were looking at their arms which now had a brooch-like device.

"What are these?" They wondered aloud.

"I knew it! These two are the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures!" Siren said amazed, as both girls turned to face her, along with Trio the Minor.

"Pretty Cure?!"

Hummy ignored this however, and turned towards the Fairy Tones.

"Fairy Tones! It's your turn to shine-nya!" She said clapping her hands "Nyapu Nyapu" and Dory with Rery jumped up.

"Do Do" shouter Dory

"Re Re" shouter Rery

Satisfied, Hummy turned back to Hibiki and Kanade.

"Now, both of you shout out 'Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!' in harmony-nya!" Hummy explained, though neither Hibiki nor Kanade understood this.

"You have to hurry! Before that monster gets to town-nya!"

Hibiki and Kanade looked back at the monster in front of them. Knowing there was no other option; they decided to try what Hummy had just explained to them.

"Let's get that Record back, Kanade." Hibiki said and Kanade nodded her head, determination showing in her eyes.

"Okay, Hibiki!" she said, and along with Hibiki, held their Cure Modules up. Fairy Tones jumped inside them.

"Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" Hibiki and Kanade cried together, spinning round their modules when the Fairy Tones jumped deeper inside.

Hibiki closed her eyes, as pink ribbons wrapped around her, forming a pink dress that showed off her midriff, before her hair changed into a hot pink color, and being pulled into two high pigtails, while a head band with a huge bright pink bow forms on her head.

Kanade followed Hibiki's lead, closing her eyes as a whirlwind of white ribbon's surrounded her, forming a white dress with puffy sleeves, decorated with little ribbons in different shades of pink. Her hair became a platinum blonde color, which was then pulled into a high ponytail, as a headband with a huge white bow that was similar to Hibiki's formed on her head.

The two of them looked at each other pointing their hands at other, which caused a pair of frilly wrist bands to appear on their wrists. Then a pair of pink high heeled shoes and a pair of bright pink stockings to match appeared for Hibiki. Kanade got a pair of white high heeled boots, with bright pink ribbons for laces, which had been neatly tied into a bow. while a pair of earrings, - Pink for Hibiki and white for Kanade - appeared on their ears.

"_Tsumabiku wa Araburu shirabe_! Cure Melody!" **(****Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!)** Hibiki cried.

"_Tsumabiku wa Taoyaka no shirabe_! Cure Rhythm!" **(Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!) **Kanade called out.

"_Todoke! __Futatsu no kumiyaku_! Suite Pretty Cure!" **(Reach Out! Our duet musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!)** They introduced themselves together, punching out in opposite directions.

**ED - ****Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!**

Next episode:

Hibiki: There's no way I can be a Cure! I just can't get along with Kanade...

Kanade: That's my line! There's no way I can harmonize with Hibiki!

Hibiki: We always used to be such best friends...

Kanade: But it all changed that day...

Both: Yes, the day of our school entrance ceremony...

Suite Pretty Cure:

Hummy:_ Gaga~n! Hayakumo purikyua kaisan no kiki nya!_ **(Gaga~n! Pretty Cure is in danger of breaking up already-nya!)**

Both: _Kokoro no Harmony hibikase yo!_ **(Our harmony will resonate in your heart!)**

**So I'm done with episode 1! You all wonder how come Siren is good here. Well you'll find out in next episode! What do you think about this one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to episode 2 of AKDOS or A Different Kind of Suite. Hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you Xantrax-42, KuletXCore and Hosho-Super-Star who already reviewed my story!**

**So since this is the series' plot I think I should make a disclaimer: I do not own most of the plot in there except the changes I made. Everything belongs to the rightful owners except some changes.**

**And there is a big revelation awaiting you in the end! Prepare yourselves!**

**Gaga~n! Hayakumo purikyua kaisan no kiki nya!**

**_(Gaga~n! Pretty Cure is in danger of breaking up already-nya!)_**

"_Tsumabiku wa Araburu shirabe_! Cure Melody!" **(****Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!)** Hibiki cried.

"_Tsumabiku wa Taoyaka no shirabe_! Cure Rhythm!" **(Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!) **Kanade called out.

"_Todoke! __Futatsu no kumiyaku_! Suite Pretty Cure!" **(Reach Out! Our duet musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!)** They introduced themselves together, punching out in opposite directions. Then they realized they are Pretty Cure.

**OP - ****La**** La**** La**** Suite Pretty Cure**** (please check out my first OP for this series. Link on my profile.)**

Melody and Rhythm looked at their new attire for a moment before realizing that the Negatone was coming straight for them. Thinking fast, Melody pushed Rhythm out of the way before the attack made contact. When they were a safe distance away, Melody turned to Rhythm.

"Get it together, okay? You're pretty slow when it comes to fighting."

"Slow? Really?" Rhythm asked, pretty offended at what had just been said.

The Negatone took this opportunity to attack the arguing girls in front of it, but missed as Melody pushed Rhythm out of the way again.

Angered by this, Negatone started to fire records at the two of them, which looked identical to the one that Rhythm had in her hand not five minutes before. Melody and Rhythm dodged the records, not noticing the fact that they were getting closer to each other. They realized this however when they bashed their heads together, before holding them to try and ease the pain. They then noticed that the Negatone had launched another attack, and dived to the floor to prevent getting hurt more than they already were.

Hummy and Siren, who were watching from a safe distance away, began to worry, if the two of them didn't get their act together, they would never get back the note.

"You two are out of sync! Please combine your hearts and fight together!" Siren pleaded.

"Even if you say that..." Rhythm began but trailed off as she looked at Melody, who was starting to get up. Rhythm followed Melody's example, as the Negatone was preparing to launch another attack.

Rhythm had finally had enough. She couldn't believe that the record she held so dear was capable of causing so much damage.

"Melody!" She said, as she grabbed her hand, causing Melody to look at her and see the determined expression that was on her face, before nodding and turning back to face the Negatone as it let loose it's attack.

"One, two..." Melody counted before jumping into the air, but Rhythm wasn't quick enough, as the attack caught her ankle, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor, dragging Melody down with her.

"What are you doing?!" Melody yelled, watching as Rhythm got to her feet.

"You were too fast!" Rhythm shot back, and the two began to argue yet again, which only made the kitties' worries intensify.

"Don't give up-nya! Try one more time-nya!" Hummy begged them, and the two girls in front of her nodded, and repaired their stance as the Negatone let loose another attack.

"One, two..." Melody counted again, but was shocked when Rhythm jumped up before she was ready, which resulted in the same thing happening again, only to her this time.

"You too?!" Rhythm said completely annoyed at what happened as Melody got back to her feet.

"You timing was off that time!" she countered, completely unaware of the attack that was coming straight for them.

"Watch out-nya!" Hummy cried, making them notice the attack coming for them and dodging it just in the nick of time.

Trio the Minor, who had been watching silently for a while now, began to laugh at the expense of the two girls who were doing battle with the Negatone.

"Negatone! Wipe those fools out already!" Bassdrum ordered, deciding it was time to end their little game.

Hummy began to feel frightened, but watched on none the less, and decided to encourage them.

"Melody! Rhythm! Negatones are monsters that will bring sorrow to the world-nya!"

"If you two don't defeat it, the world will fall into sorrow! So please, combine your hearts again and fight!" Siren begged.

Melody and Rhythm looked at each other and nodded, a plan forming in their minds. Before long, they were running on either side of the Negatone, trying to gain speed so that that it couldn't escape. When they thought they had enough speed, they leapt forward towards the Negatone. Baritone, however, had seen right through their little scheme, and made his move.

"Dodge!" He ordered, and the Negatone obeyed, shocking the Pretty Cures, who tried to move out of the way but couldn't because of the speed they were going at. A moment later, they crashed into each other and fell into a nearby tree, groaning in pain as they realized that their transformations had disappeared before their very eyes.

"_Anyanya_" Hummy sighed.

"Aw, they went back to normal. It's because you two couldn't combine your hearts." Siren said.

Trio the Minor however thought this was hilarious and had to calm themselves down before any of them began to speak.

"Looks like your friendship's only skin deep!" Bassdrum taunted before they fled the scene and shortly after, the Negatone followed them.

"Oh no! The note got taken-nya!" Hummy exclaimed as Hibiki and Kanade looked at where the Negatone had just been.

"And so did the record!" They cried before glaring at each other again.

Hummy and Siren somehow managed to get the two girls to the concert hall, though couldn't get them to stop arguing. Right now, they were sat on opposite sides of one the benches inside the building, arguing about what had happened and whose fault it was that the record got taken, while Hummy was near the door, watching the two of them. Siren was there too.

"You're not athletic at all, Kanade!" Hibiki said, trying to pin the blame on the girl beside her

"Is that so? Then why don't you help me then?!" Kanade shot back.

"I did! But helping you was too much of a hindrance to me though. If I was by myself, I'd have definitely won!" Hibiki stated, like it was a fact before both girls turned to Hummy and Siren.

"Hey, why did we suddenly turn into Pretty Cures?" Hibiki asked, she didn't mind being one; it was just that she thought it was kind of strange how things had turned out.

Hummy walked over and stopped in front of them, pausing before she began to explain.

"Well... you two have the same musical notation in your hearts-nya." Hummy began, though Kanade didn't know what was meant by this, and decided to ask.

"Notation?"

"Yeah. You're hearts are both marked with a G-Clef, and that's why you two have Cure Modules that can allow you to transform." Siren finished explaining.

"You're talking about these, right?" Hibiki questioned as she and Kanade both took out their Cure Modules, and Hummy nodded.

"Yep-nya! That's the transformation item for a Pretty Cure and a G-Clef is the mark of a Pretty Cure-nya. The marks inside Cure Modules were part of the Legendary Score, so in order to recover it; we need your help-nya."

"What's a Legendary Score?" Hibiki asked, knowing that Kanade didn't know what one was either, judging by the look of question on her face.

"It's a valuable piece of music from a long time ago. When the Songstress sings the Legendary Score, everyone in the world becomes happy again. And the one who was chosen to be the Songstress this year was Hummy!" Siren was happy for her friend but there was something in her voice... Nobody noticed it though.

"That's amazing, Hummy!" Kanade replied, congratulating the kitty for her achievements.

"I guess-nya." Hummy replied modestly "Siren was the Songstress last year and the year before and before-nya..." then she looked away for a moment.

"But before I could do anything, the score was stolen-nya."

This shocked Hibiki and Kanade, they never expected Hummy to come out with that.

"Hummy, you're an airhead?" Hibiki asked, though to be honest, she wasn't that surprised by this.

"Thanks-nya!" Hummy said without a care in the world.

"That's not a compliment!" Hibiki and Kanade told her, and Hummy turned away from the two of them and began watching the Fairy Tones who were playing tag.

"Anyway, we brought the Fairy Tones here in order to gather up the lost notes and retrieve the Legendary Score." Explained Siren

"What happens if you don't?" Kanade asked, even though a part of her really didn't want to find out.

"Basically..." Hummy said before turning to face Hibiki and Kanade with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"The bad king of Minor Land, Mephisto, will turn the Melody of Happiness into one of sorrow-nya. If that happens, then everyone will fall into despair-nya."

"No way... that's so sad." Hibiki thought, she couldn't bear to think of anyone being unhappy, especially those she cared about.

"I know-nya! That's why we have to gather the notes and save the world-nya! For that..." Hummy paused dramatically before pointing at Hibiki and Kanade.

"We need the power of your friendship-nya!"

After hearing this, Hibiki and Kanade looked at each other. Was it possible that their friendship was the key to keeping the world safe from danger?

"The power of..." Hibiki began, but Kanade seemed reluctant to say anything and looked away from the two of them

"I don't have the confidence to be friends with her." Kanade said after a few moments of silence, shocking Hibiki, Hummy and Siren.

"Why would you say that-nya?" Hummy asked her, shock showing from the way she spoke, and with that Kanade continued.

"Because... whenever I see Hibiki, we always fight. Even when we became Pretty Cures, we were still fighting. That's no way to save the world." Kanade said before standing up and facing away from Hummy, Siren and Hibiki, who had turned in the opposite direction.

"I'm happy to be a Pretty Cure, but... I'm sure I'll be deadweight, so I can't be one." Kanade said sadly.

"Don't say that!" Siren begged her, as Kanade turned back to face Hibiki.

"That's fine, right?" Kanade asked her, but got no response.

"Why won't you say anything?" Kanade asked and turned away once more.

"That's it. Goodbye!" she said and started to run away.

"What about the record?" Hibiki said suddenly, causing Kanade to stop in her tracks, remembering what had happened a little while ago as Hibiki continued.

"That record means something to both of us, right?"

"Yeah." Kanade agreed slowly, and Hibiki turned to look at her, thinking that she had gotten through to Kanade, only to find out she was wrong, when she heard what Kanade said next.

"Yeah... you said it yourself, Hibiki. 'If I was by myself, I'd have definitely won.' We can't go back to being best friends like we were before."

"Is that true, Kanade?" Hibiki asked, and a moment later, Kanade nodded.

"Yeah." Kanade said and ran out of the Concert Hall.

"Kanade, wait-nya!" Hummy called following her to the door before realizing that Hibiki was just stood there, and turned to face her.

"Hibiki!" Siren called, but Hibiki just shook her head.

"Just let her go." She said and sat back down slowly.

Outside, Kanade stopped running and looked back at the Concert Hall before walking away, thinking about what she had just said. However Siren came with her.

"Why are you going with me? I don't want to be Pretty Cure and you heard that!" Kanade asked the black cat

"Because I'm not going to give up on you!" answered Siren

They walked for a while in silence, when Kanade started talking.

"You know, I'm jealous of you and Hummy. You are such good friends... Unlike Hibiki and me..."

Siren was about to answer something, when Seika, a member of sweets club, came to her.

"Hey, Minamino-san!"

"Higashiyama-senpai?"

"I told you to don't call me that! We're in the same year! Oh, and Kuronami-buchou said, that tomorrow's club activities are moved to next week and asked me to tell everyone. It's good that I met you. Oh who's this cat?" Seika noticed Siren

"Um, it's just a stray cat following me. She belongs to someone and her necklace says her name's Siren." Explained Kanade

"Oh, ok. I don't know why, but this cat creeps me out. It's like she's watching into your soul!" Seika noticed. Siren was actually watching at Seika.

'This girl…'

"See you later, Minamino-san." Seika said goodbye to Kanade and left. When Seika left, Kanade told Siren about Seika

"This is Higashiyama Seika-senpai. She's the vice-president of Sweets club. People call her Princess of Sweets. Our president, Kuronami-buchou, is the Queen of Sweets."

They walked for a bit when Siren started talking.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are you two fighting?"

Back inside the hall, Hummy was sitting next to Hibiki and apparently asked her the same question. She was resting her head in her hands and looking at Hummy in surprise.

"It's not my fault." Was all she said so Hummy decided to ask a little more.

"What happened-nya?"

Hibiki glanced at Hummy, wondering if she should tell her what happened and why she and Kanade were fighting. Looking up at the piano, she sighed.

"We were pretty close back when we were kids. Until that day..."

"That day-nya?" Hummy asked and Hibiki nodded.

"The day of the middle school entrance ceremony."

Kanade continued telling Siren their story

"Underneath the third Sakura Tree from the entrance, I made a promise with Hibiki that we'd go to school together from there. But... she never came."

Kanade paused, remembering what she saw when she walked into the school, tears threatening to fall.

"I couldn't believe it. We promised!"

"Something must have come up. I can't see her breaking a promise." Siren said, trying to make Kanade feel better.

"But Hibiki left me alone and... I said we weren't friends anymore. I'm forever alone..." Kanade told her.

Kanade has a flashback with her waiting alone at the Sakura tree, but when her friend didn't come, some girls decided to take her to class so she won't be late.

"Isn't that sad?" Siren broke her memories

Hibiki just shook her head and smiled at Hummy sadly.

"No... It's fine. I know we can't go back to those fun times we had together.

Meanwhile, at the centre of town, Trio the Minor where talking to Mephisto, well more like he was yelling at them, which was giving them a whole lot of unwanted attention.

"You fools have only collected one note! In order to restore the Legendary Score, many more notes are needed." Mephisto informed the trio.

"But Mephisto-sama. Those Pretty Cure fools are in our way!" Bassdrum informed, and Mephisto began to think for a moment before saying anything.

"Hmm... the legendary warriors Pretty Cure, huh?" Mephisto wondered, as Baritone decided to interrupt.

"Well, the two of them are nothing special. We recovered the note without even breaking a sweat."

"What? Nothing special? That's pretty convenient." He thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Falsetto asked.

"Those two can't transform if they don't combine their hearts. As long as you keep them apart, they'll never transform into Pretty Cure!"

"I see. We just have to break their friendship. We won't let you down, Mephisto-sama!" Falsetto promised before the message ended.

Eyecatch 1: The 4 Fairy Tones from Dory to Fary appear in the eyecatch and Hummy is there singing. Then she appears together with Hibiki, Kanade and Siren. Everyone is laughing together and from up-close the 4 Fairy Tones appear. Suite logo appears.

Eyecatch 2: Kanade baked 4 cupcakes and tried getting them away from Hibiki, but Hummy eats one. She moves them away from Hummy, but Hibiki eats one. Kanade takes them up, but Siren steals the third cupcake, making Kanade go sulking. While she's sulking, the 4 Fairy Tones from Sory to Dodory together steal the last one. Kanade snaps and starts chasing everyone while the 4 Fairy tones appear next to Siren in the end. Suite logo appears.

After school the next day, Hibiki was heading home, but stopped when she looked into the Sweets Club at Kanade, who noticed this and looked back at her. A few moments past before Hibiki looked away. When Kanade saw this, she looked down for a minute or two before looking out of the window again, only this time Hibiki wasn't there. Kanade looked down again, feeling guilty about what happened the day before, she wanted to make things better again, but didn't know how to go about it.

As it turned out, Hibiki was thinking about the same thing as she walked home, but was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a little girl crying. Realizing this was exactly what happened to her, she went over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hibiki asked softly, as the little girl looked at her, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm waiting for my friend. But she's not here yet." The little girl sniffled.

Hibiki was shocked at this but snapped out of it a moment later.

"I see..."

Hibiki looked above her for a while before answering.

"Cheer up. I'm pretty sure your friend will come." She said, in an attempt to make the girl smile, but the girl shook her head quickly as she answered.

"No! I've been waiting forever!" she sobbed.

"Where did you promise to meet?" Came a voice from behind them and both Hibiki and the little girl turned round to see Kanade stood there.

"Kanade!" Hibiki said as Kanade walked towards the girl.

"Hey, where was the promised place?" Kanade asked.

"The third Sakura tree by the entrance." The girl told her as Hibiki thought for a second.

"Here, right?" she asked and the girl nodded sadly.

Kanade looked back towards the school for a moment before turning back to the girl, taking her hand.

"Come with me." Kanade said, but Hibiki tried to stop her.

"Stop that! She made a promise!"

But Kanade didn't listen as she led the girl forward towards the other side of the school, with Hibiki not far behind.

"Hey! Wait!" She called as she tried to catch up to Kanade, who just looked behind her for a moment before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

"What's with that?!" Hibiki cried out, slightly annoyed at being ignored.

They didn't notice Trio the Minor watching them, with a pleased look on their faces.

"They're fighting again?" Bassdrum wondered in disbelief, before shaking his head slightly.

"They'll never make up." Baritone confirmed, as He watched Hibiki try to catch up with Kanade.

"Kanade!" Hibiki called for the tenth time in the last five minutes, but was yet again ignored.

Kanade stopped running when they made it to the other entrance as the girl looked around in awe.

"There are Sakura Trees here too."

"Yeah." Kanade agreed, and began walking forward towards the third tree.

"Let's see. One, two, three trees." she counted as they walked past each tree, stopping next to the third one and sure enough, a young girl was stood there waiting for someone.

"Rena-chan!"

"Arisa-chan!"

"You were waiting for me!" Arisa said happily as she ran towards her friend, who nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming!"

Hibiki looked at Kanade in disbelief, as a thought popped into her mind.

"Kanade! Don't tell me... during the entrance ceremony..."

Hibiki smiled as Kanade looked at her with an expression that told her she was right.

"What's with that?! Back to being friends so easily" Came a voice from behind them

Hibiki and Kanade turned to see Trio the Minor stood before them and noticed that Falsetto was fuming.

"I really hate that kind of thing. Negatone!" he called, and the Negatone made from Hibiki and Kanade's record appeared in front of him, terrifying everyone in the area. It didn't bother Trio the Minor however as Bassdrum held his hand out forward.

"Listen to this! The Melody of Sorrow!"

The Negatone did as instructed, sending out dark notes, causing everyone to fall to the ground in despair. Everyone apart from Hibiki and Kanade, who ran towards Arisa and Rena, who were lying on the ground.

"Get a grip!" Hibiki pleaded, shaking them, trying to get a response, but all she got was silence as tears slipped down the girl's cheeks.

"Stop that-nyaaaa!" Hummy called as she fell down from the sky, landing where Trio the Minor had just been, followed by Siren.

"Ah, Major Land's heroes!" Baritone said mockingly.

"Stop that!" Siren said.

"You're in the way!" Bassdrum yelled, and shoved them backwards, who landed on the ground with a thud, the Fairy Tones gathering around her worriedly.

"Hummy! Siren!" They called as both kitties got up slowly, looking at Hibiki and Kanade.

"Hibiki! Kanade! Fight the Negatone! The only ones who can protect the world from the Melody of Sorrow... are the Pretty Cures!" Siren exclaimed.

Hibiki and Kanade looked at each other, before looking at the girls lying on the ground in front of them.

"These kids were waiting for each other." Hibiki thought aloud.

"Yeah. They trusted each other." Kanade agreed.

"Making these innocent kids cry..." they said together, pointing their Cure Modules at Trio the Minor.

"We'll never forgive you!" They cried and with that, Dory and Rery jumped into their Cure Modules.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" They cried together before going into their separate transformations.

Hibiki closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high heeled shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink color before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Kanade did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high heeled boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then changed into the same platinum blonde color as before, and being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

The two of them looked at each other pointing their hands at other, which caused a pair of frilly wrist bands to appear on their wrists. Then a pair of pink high heeled shoes and a pair of bright pink stockings to match appeared for Hibiki. Kanade got a pair of white high heeled boots, with bright pink ribbons for laces, which had been neatly tied into a bow. While a pair of earrings, - Pink for Hibiki and white for Kanade- appeared on their ears.

"_Tsumabiku wa Araburu shirabe_! Cure Melody!" **(****Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!)** Hibiki cried.

"_Tsumabiku wa Taoyaka no shirabe_! Cure Rhythm!" **(Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!) **Kanade called out.

"_Todoke! __Futatsu no kumiyaku_! Suite Pretty Cure!" **(Reach Out! Our duet musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!)** They introduced themselves together, punching out in opposite directions.

Trio the Minor were really annoyed by the fact that they were able to transform, but Melody and Rhythm ignored her none-the less.

"Tell me the truth... during the entrance ceremony..." Melody began, with Rhythm interrupting her, knowing what she was about to say.

"Yeah. I was waiting at the other entrance. Underneath the third Sakura tree. But... you never showed up.

Melody remember clearly what happened that day, she'd been waiting for Kanade for a while, checking her watch every few minutes. That was when she saw Kanade chatting with other girls. She remembered how she felt back then. Betrayed by her best friend, left out alone… She had no choice but to go to school by herself, all alone.

She nodded, and smiled happily as she knew what really happened.

"I see. We were waiting at different entrances."

Rhythm nodded.

"Yeah."

"Together..." They said at the same time.

"Stop playing the friendship game!" Baritone said, sickened by what he was seeing.

"Negatone!" Bassdrum ordered, and the Negatone readied it's stance, Melody and Rhythm carried on anyway.

"Hey, Kanade. Do you remember the promise we made that day?" Melody asked, and Rhythm nodded happily.

"Of course! We're going to school together, right?"

"Well then, let's go!" Melody cheered happily, holding her hand out towards Rhythm who took it, with a smile on her face.

"Okay!"

The Negatone unleashed its attack while it thought the girls were distracted, but they were ready for this.

"One, two..." They counted together before jumping into the air at the same time, a smile spreading across their faces as they did this.

"_Yatta_-nya!" Hummy clapped, seeing the girls working together at last.

"Good job" complimented Siren.

Melody and Rhythm landed on their feet and began dodging the attacks like they had done the first time, successfully attacking the Negatone before landing on the roof of the school.

"We can do it if we tried!" Melody said happily.

"Yep." Rhythm agreed before giggling quietly and turning to Melody.

"Hey. You want to fight together from now on?" she asked and Melody smiled.

"I'd love too! Right now we're truly compatible! Let's go, Kanade!"

Rhythm shook her head which confused Melody.

"I'm not Kanade right now." she said softly, taking Melody's hand before continuing to talk.

"I'm Cure Rhythm!"

"I see! Let's go, Rhythm!" Melody said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay! Melody!"

Melody and Rhythm then turned their attention to the Negatone on the ground below them, and once again counted before jumping forward, ready to beat the Negatone into submission.

"Negatone!" Falsetto cried out, and the Negatone knew exactly what he was about to say, dodging the attack once more, not noticing the fact that Melody and Rhythm were smiling at each other before, leaping forward, punching the Negatone with so much force, that it was thrown backwards. They then took the opportunity to grab either side of the Negatone, spinning it around, and throwing it to the ground.

"Let's go, Rhythm!" Melody said

"Okay, Melody!"

The two of them, then performed their finishing move: Pretty Cure Passionato Harmony. Both Pretty Cures clapped their hands and took two steps back and forth, joining hands and spinning each other round one at a time.

"Pretty Cure Passionate Harmony!" They declared, raising their joined hands in the air, gathering the energy that was required in order to purify the Negatone. That energy took shape as a G-Clef. They then aimed their joint hands towards it as the energy was released, hitting the Negatone dead on, making it sleep and reverting it back to the record.

A moment later, Melody and Rhythm were holding the now recovered record in their hands, as Hummy and Siren ran over to them.

"You two are definitely best friends-nya!" Hummy said, smiling happily. "Nyapu Nyapu!"

Then the note came out of the record and went inside Dory.

"Dodo! Dory!" The tone jumped up, happy for recovering note. Everyone returned to normal.

"I'll remember this! Friendships always fall apart in the end!" Bassdrum told the girls before once again Trio the Minor left.

An hour later, Hibiki and Kanade were at the Concert Hall, only this time, they weren't arguing. This time, they were sat together, listening to their special record, with Hummy and Siren sitting no more than a few meters away from the girls. After a moment Kanade turned to Hibiki.

"Hibiki, I'm sorry."

Hibiki was surprised by this and looked at Kanade, who continued to explain why she was apologizing.

"I left you alone at the entrance ceremony."

"Huh?! Kanade apologized!" Hibiki exclaimed, but backed away slightly as Kanade moved forward.

"Hey, what do you mean?"

"Just kidding!" Hibiki laughed before regaining her composure.

"Me too. I'm sorry for misunderstanding you."

"That's great!" Siren told them as she walked towards the pair.

"Siren, I guess I'll try being a Pretty Cure." Kanade said.

"Hummy, I'll try my best." Hibiki decided too.

"_Yatta_(-nya)!" both kitties cheered, and with that, Hummy gave her paw to Kanade and they pressed their hands. Well, a hand and a paw. When Kanade touched it, she felt something. Suddenly, she pulled Hummy's paws (and Hummy) to her face, although, she was a little too rough, as Hummy tried to pull away.

"Wow! You're cat paws are so soft! It raises my spirits to a whole new level!"

"Kanade! What's wrong-nya?" Hummy asked, finally pulling away from Kanade, landing on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Kanade apologized, blushing slightly, as Hibiki looked her in the eyes with a mischievous expression on her face.

"I saw it. You have a thing for cat paws, right? I'm so telling everyone!" Hibiki laughed, noticing how Kanade was blushing like crazy.

"Hibiki!" She cried and began to chase Hibiki around the Concert Hall.

"Cat paws, huh? Raises your spirits to a whole new level?" Hibiki taunted and Kanade began to blush even more.

"Jeez, Hibiki! I'll never forgive you for that!"

Hummy, Siren and the Fairy Tones watched this together laughing from the 2 girls.

Later, Siren was walking alone in dark alley. She appeared to be looking for something, when a voice came from above.

"We're here~!" This singing voice definitely belonged to none other but Bassdrum from Trio the Minor.

"Didn't anybody tell you to never be late to meetings?" Siren scolded the man when other Trio the Minor members came.

"Who cares about that? Mephisto-sama is worried about you!" added Baritone

"He is worried, that you won't accomplish your mission." Finished Falsetto

"Tell Mephisto-sama, that my mission is going just fine. I infiltrated Pretty Cure and neither of them, nor does that stupid kitty, suspect anything!" Siren said, smiling evilly. 'Wait for me, Hummy. Don't think I'll forgive you that easily for stealing my place!'

Back at the church where the girls were listening to their record, Hummy sneezed loudly.

"Bless you" said Hibiki.

"Arigato-nya!" thanked Hummy, not suspecting anything.

**ED - Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!**

Next episode:

Kanade: Hibiki, Hurry up! Ouji-senpai's concert is about to start!

Hibiki: I'm not going I said

Kanade: You can hear Ouji-senpai's piano playing!

Hibiki: I'm not interested!

Kanade: But Hibiki's dad is composer, right?

Hibiki: I hate music!

Kanade: But the Pretty Cure needs a heart that loves music…

Hibiki: Then I'll quit being a Pretty Cure!

Suite Pretty Cure:

Hummy: _Jaja~n! Hibiki wa ongakugirai-nya? _**(Jaja~n! Hibiki hates music-nya?)**

Both:_ Kokoro no Harmony hibikase yo!_ **(Our harmony will resonate in your heart!)**

**So, Siren was not that good after all. She was just deceiving everyone. And you guys too!**

**Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Hosho-Super-Star, Xantrax-42 IchigoUsagiHibiki and a guest for 4 reviews!**

**I see you were all surprised about Siren and she wasn't that good after all. Don't worry the story's still starting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of this fanfic's plot and characters except few changes in there. It all belongs to respective owners.**

**Jaja~n! Hibiki wa ongakugirai-nya?**

_**(Jaja~n! Hibiki hates music-nya?)**_

A few days later, Hibiki was asleep in her room, as the alarm clock went off. Hibiki just covered her head with her pillow, trying to block out the increasingly annoying sound.

"Come on..." Hibiki moaned before she rolled over so that she was facing the wall.

Hummy, sleeping next to Hibiki, woke up.

"I hate that noise..." she said, as she jumped over to the alarm clock, clicking the button on top off it, and jumped back in bed.

"Going back to sleep is the best thing in the world..." Hibiki, mumbled, drifting back to sleep, which didn't last very long as a moment later they heard the speakers blasting at full volume.

"So, loud!" Hibiki and Hummy shouted, with Hibiki quickly sitting up in her bed and Hummy jumping up.

**OP -****La**** La**** La**** Suite Pretty Cure**** (please check out my first OP for this series link in my profile)**

Hibiki quickly got up and marched downstairs, and into the living room, where her dad (Dan) was sat on the sofa with a pair of head phones on. Hibiki walked over to the stereo and switched it off, causing Dan to look at her slightly confused.

"Papa, I told you to stop turning the stereo up so loud in the morning." Hibiki scolded, as if she was the adult and Dan was the kid.

Dan just laughed nervously however and pointed to the headphones he was wearing.

"See, that's why I'm wearing these..." He began but Hibiki interrupted him before he could continue.

"No you're not! The cords not even plugged in!" She exclaimed and after a moment Dan apologized.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Jeez..." Hibiki sighed, but decided that now she was up, she should think about getting ready for school. So that's what she did.

Ten minutes later, she was sat in front of the television watching as the announcer told her horoscope.

"You're luck today will be terrible! Be especially careful around doors. You'll fight with your friends. It will be a terrible day!"

And with that, Hibiki turned the television off and sighed.

"What kind of horoscope is that supposed to be?" She sighed.

"A rhythmic tempo in the morning." Dan said suddenly, and Hibiki looked over at him as he continued.

"That's the start of a day lived appassionato!"

"Didn't I tell you I hate it when you use musical jargon in normal conversations?"

"Hate is love." He told her and Hibiki sighed.

"That again? I don't get it. Anyway, I'm outta here." Hibiki told him, placing the remote down onto the table before heading for the door, with Mia close behind, who had somehow managed to hide her cat ears and tail.

"Have fun!" Her father called, mimicking her perfectly.

Hibiki walked towards the school, with Hummy in her bag, who was admiring the town she had just arrived in.

"Everywhere you look, there's music-nya! This town is amazing-nya! It's like living in a dream-nya!" Hummy said, spinning around in happiness.

"What's so great about it?" Hibiki asked bitterly before sighing.

"Man, why did I have to be born here...?"

"Good morning, Hibiki." Came a voice, making Hummy hide in Hibiki's bag so that she wouldn't be seen.

Hibiki turned to see Ouji, the school's idol group's "Musical Princes" leader stood there, with a flock of girls surrounding him.

"Good morning, Ouji-senpai." Hibiki greeted.

"Where's Hojo-sensei?" Ouji asked, making the girls around him scream in excitement.

"Could you be a little quieter, please?" He asked the girls before turning back to Hibiki.

"Papa? I think he already left..." Hibiki told him.

"Really? Then I really have to hurry up. Oh, by the way! Are you coming to our concert today?" Ouji asked her.

"Well... um..." She mumbled, trying to think of an excuse.

"What, you're not coming? Your papa's conducting, you know." He said, and Hibiki looked away.

'That's exactly the problem...' she thought.

"Hojo-sensei's musical sense is amazing. I'm really happy that he's teaching me. Even though I get so nervous in front of him..." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't you have to practice for the concert?" Hibiki reminded him.

"Oh, right. See you later!" Ouji said, before rushing off towards the school, closely followed by the group of girls.

Hibiki sighed at this as Hummy walked over to her from her hiding spot. She knew Ouji-senpai had been popular with the girls ever since they had first arrived at middle school. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Kanade coming towards her.

"Morning, Hibiki! You were great!" Kanade said as she stopped beside Hibiki.

"Morning, Kanade. What do you mean by 'great'?" Hibiki asked, before Kanade looked forward.

"I mean it's great how you can talk to Ouji-senpai!"

"Huh? You mean you're into him?" Hibiki questioned as Kanade looked at the ground.

"Well... he's kind, he studies hard... and he's great at the piano..." Kanade said and looked up to see Hibiki walking away from her and towards the school.

"I hate music!" Hibiki called back as Kanade caught up with her. Hummy came out of her bag

"Impossible-nya! G-Clefs only appear in the hearts of those who love music-nya!" Hummy told her, though Hibiki didn't listen and continued heading towards school.

"Don't argue with me about what I hate." Hibiki said sternly as Hummy shook her head.

"Hibiki, you need to be more honest with yourself-nya!"

"Sure, whatever. Hey, Kanade, where's Siren"

"I left her at home since I couldn't put her into my bag like you put Hummy. I told her to don't show herself to my parents."

Kanade noticed Hibiki stop as she heard music coming from the music room at school.

"Hibiki?" She asked, but got no response, before noticing a small smile on Hibiki's face along with Hummy who also noticed this.

"Hey, come with me!" she said, taking Hibiki by the wrist and pulling her towards the music room, with Hummy in Hibiki's bag.

"Hey, what are you-?!" Hibiki began but stopped as they got to the music room, where Hibiki's dad was, along with Ouji and some other boys, who were rehearsing for the recital that was being put on at the school that day.

Not long later, the rehearsal was over, and Ouji looked over at Hibiki's dad.

"How was it?"

"Once more, from the beginning."

"Eh? Is there some place we need to work on?" Ouji asked, but looked back to the Piano when Dan gestures towards it.

Outside the music room, Kanade turned to Hibiki, who was still looking into the room sadly.

"Hojo-sensei is a different teacher when he's teaching. Hibiki?" Kanade said, waving a hand in front of Hibiki's face.

"What? Why'd you even bring me here, Kanade?" She asked, coming back to reality.

"I thought if you saw his face you'd understand. You say you hate music, but deep in your heart you really enjoy it!" Kanade told her with a smile on her face.

"Nyapu Nyapu" agreed Hummy

"Don't just make assumptions about me!" Hibiki said walking away as Kanade followed.

"Hibiki, you gave up playing the piano back in third grade, right? After the piano recital?"

"How do you even remember that?"

"What happened back then?"

"Tell us-nya." Hummy asked, but didn't get the response she was hoping for.

"Just forget about it!" Hibiki told them before giving Hummy to Kanade and running off towards her class.

The first couple hour of school was over, and Hibiki walked out of the class room.

'Papa's class first thing in the morning? That's the worst!' She thought as she walked towards her next lesson. Hummy was hiding behind the class door and then Kanade came out of the class.

"Kanade..." Hummy quietly asked, causing Kanade to lean at her.

"What made Hibiki hate music-nya?" the kitty continued, though Kanade just shrugged in response.

"I don't really understand either... She's been like this ever since the recital we had back in third grade."

"Kanade?" A voice sounded, making Kanade look at the source of the voice.

"Yeah?" Kanade asked as she turned to face their Music teacher and Hibiki's dad, Hojo-sensei.

"Are you coming to today's concert?" He asked as Kanade nodded.

"I plan too."

"Is Hibiki going with you?" Dan asked

"That's a great idea! I'll be sure to invite her."

"I'd love to see her there." Dan said with a smile, which made Kanade smile to.

'I've never seen Hojo-sensei so happy.' Kanade thought as Dan continued.

"Get along with her, okay?" He said before walking away.

"We've got to do something..." Kanade whispered Hummy

"But what-nya?"

"I'll ask Hibiki why she hates music." Kanade confirmed making Hummy look slightly worried.

"But if you do she'll get mad-nya..."

In the staff room, Dan was looking at the picture of his wife, Maria, and didn't notice the Principal coming towards him.

"Is your wife still overseas?" He asked, drawing Dan's attention.

"Oh, Principal! Yes, she's currently on a tour in Paris..."

"You're wife is a world-famous violinist, and you yourself are considered a genius in the music world... And while your daughter doesn't play anything, she's the school's star athlete. What a happy family." The Principal congratulated, which made Dan rub the back of his head self-consciously.

"Gee, thanks." Dan said, laughing nervously.

The school day had finally ended as Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy in Hibiki's bag walked home.

"Hibiki, are you free now?" Kanade asked, making her move.

"No, why?" Hibiki asked

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Where to?" Hibiki asked, having nothing to go on.

"To the Musical Princes' concert!" Kanade declared happily.

Hibiki stood there, surprised by the invitation and had to think before answering.

"No way!" she said finally, and carried on walking home, with Kanade walking not too far behind.

"Why not?" Kanade asked.

"Why do I have to go, anyway?"

"I told your papa I was going to invite you, and he seemed really happy."

"Papa?" Hibiki questioned.

"I think your papa's been worried about your hatred of music for a while now."

"Whatever." Hibiki responded before looking away.

"Don't just decide that you're going to invite me."

"Wait a minute. You say you hate music, but we always used to sing together as kids, right? Even now, we hum together on the balcony at my place..."

"Well..." Hibiki said before her voice faded away. Kanade took this opportunity to get some answers.

"Come on, Hibiki. Tell us what happened at that recital five years ago."

"Please-nya?" Hummy asked, jumping on Hibiki's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, that;s enough of that. Here" Hibiki gave Hummy to Kanade and ran off. "Later"

"Hibiki!" Kanade called as she and Hummy watched her run home.

"I knew this was gonna happen-nya..." Hummy sighed.

"Don't worry. That isn't enough to make me give up." Kanade told her.

Siren watched Hibiki run home from inside the clock tower, and laughed quietly to herself.

"What a fabulous development! Fit for tragedy!" She declared

At that moment, a happy melody began to play, causing Siren and Trio the Minor to clutch their heads in pain.

"This makes a wonderful secret base, but I really have to do something about that cheerful music!" Siren cried in pain before an announcement was broadcast across town.

"At six tonight, our town's idols, the Musical Princes, will be holding a concert at city hall."

The announcement ended and so did the music. Siren got to her feet, dusting herself of before she started to speak.

"A concert, huh...? Plenty of instruments... plenty of people... perhaps even a note or two!" she said excitedly.

"Plenty!" Trio the Minor repeated, but Siren ignored this and continued.

"It's the perfect opportunity to butt in and make them all sad! Go you three and don't disappoint Mephisto-sama as you always do!"

Hibiki had finally got home, running upstairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I can't take this anymore!" she said as she dived onto her bed.

'I loved papa back then... I practiced so hard to make mama and papa happy...' she thought as she remembered what happened at the recital.

"But..." she said out loud before hearing the doorbell ring. Quickly, she sat up and dried her eyes.

"Who's there?" She wondered aloud, walking to the door, and tried to open it, only to find out that it was looked.

"Huh? Why won't it open?" Hibiki wondered, and began to tug on the door handle, before she remembered her horoscope.

"Be especially careful around doors."

"This really is a terrible day..." Hibiki sighed

Outside, Kanade rang the doorbell again, but still got no answer.

"Hibiki! It's Kanade! Are you there?" She called.

"Just go inside" told her Siren. "I'm sure she won't be mad."

"Okay..." Kanade said, reluctantly, before going inside.

"Open up!" Hibiki yelled from upstairs, startling Kanade and the 2 kitties, which ran upstairs to Hibiki's bedroom.

"Hibiki, what's wrong?" Kanade questioned.

"I think the locks broken..." Hibiki told her from the other side of the door.

"Oh, that's too bad. I brought cake."

Hibiki cheered up when she heard the word 'cake' before she realized what Kanade was trying to do.

"You're just trying to get me to open up about the recital aren't you?"

"N-no way!" Kanade lied unconvincingly, letting Hibiki know she was right.

"I knew it. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Wait! I don't get it at all! You played perfectly and everyone was clapping!" Kanade exclaimed.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

Kanade and the kitties stood there for a moment or two before Hibiki answered.

"Nothing." Hibiki said, shutting her friends out once again.

"Come on! You're not acting like yourself!" Kanade called, slightly annoyed at the moment.

"An honor student like you would never understand how I feel!"

"Of course I won't understand, because you don't tell me anything!"

"Even if I tell you nothing's gonna change!"

"Fine! Forget about it! Just keep on hating music!"

"I'll do that!"

"Hold on a second-nya! Pretty Cure must have a music-loving heart-nya!" Hummy perked up suddenly.

"Great! That just means I can quit being a Pretty Cure!" Hibiki told them, shocking Hummy and Siren to the bone.

"What?" Siren was surprised

"If you quit, then I quit too!" Kanade told Hibiki, who didn't really seem to care.

"Go right ahead!"

"Fine! Goodbye." Kanade sighed, turning away and began to head for the door, but stopped when she heard Siren's voice.

"Wait! What will happen to the world if the Pretty Cures are gone?"

Kanade thought for a moment before looking over her shoulder at the door Hibiki was behind.

"This is the last time I'll ask. You'll never get another chance, so give me an honest answer. If you hate music because of something that happened at that recital, I want you to tell me so I can help solve it. I loved listening to you play and I want to hear it again!" Kanade confessed and Hibiki sighed, looking down at her feet.

"Kanade... Fine, I'll tell you." Hibiki replied, pausing before she explained.

Eyecatch 1: The 4 Fairy Tones from Dory to Fary appear in the eyecatch and Hummy is there singing. Then she appears together with Hibiki, Kanade and Siren. Everyone is laughing together and from up-close the 4 Fairy Tones appear. Suite logo appears.

Eyecatch 2: Kanade baked 4 cupcakes and tried getting them away from Hibiki, but Hummy eats one. She moves them away from Hummy, but Hibiki eats one. Kanade takes them up, but Siren steals the third cupcake, making Kanade go sulking. While she's sulking, the 4 Fairy Tones from Sory to Dodory together steal the last one. Kanade snaps and starts chasing everyone while the 4 Fairy tones appear next to Siren in the end. Suite logo appears.

"That day, papa promised me he'd take me to an amusement park. But I had to take place of a kid that was absent for a piano recital. I didn't have enough practice, but I played without making a single mistake.I wanted papa to congratulate me for that, but..."

Flashback:

After the recital, 9 year old Hibiki ran over to her dad, with a smile on her face.

"Hibiki, today you weren't playing real music." Dan told her, causing the smile on Hibiki's face to disappear.

"Huh? What does that mean?" she asked, but her father turned away.

"Think about it yourself." and with that, Dan walked off, not noticing the tears forming in Hibiki's eyes.

"Good job today!" 9 year old Kanade congratulated as she ran over to Hibiki later, but got no response.

"Hibiki?" She asked.

"I... I don't want to play piano or music anymore!" little Hibiki declared, suddenly hugging little Kanade and began to cry, and all Kanade could do was comfort her.

"Everyone in the music world says papa's a genius! He probably didn't want someone like me to play the piano!" Hibiki finished.

"That's not true!" Kanade told her.

"Yes it is!" Hibiki shot back before she heard a deep breath come from the opposite side of the door, and assumed it was Kanade.

"Well, let's go ask him exactly what he meant then!"

"No way..." Hibiki replied sadly.

"Do you want to stay locked in your room forever?" Kanade interrogated.

"Well, the lock is busted..."

"That's just like you, Hibiki!" Kanade said as she took hold of the door handle.

"You can't leave your room because of the lock! You stopped playing the piano because of your papa! But you're not opening your own doors! You're not opening your heart and facing your own emotions!"

"I am!" Hibiki claimed taking hold of the door handle on her side of the door as she heard Kanade speak.

"No, you're not!"

After Kanade said this, both girls pushed down of the door handle, and were shocked when the noticed that they were able to open the door again.

"It opened!" The two girls cried in disbelief, and Hummy smiled.

"Your feelings are in harmony-nya!"

"Yes, they are." Agreed Siren

Quickly, Hibiki opened the door, and took the box of cupcakes from Kanade, eating them super quick before turning to face her friends.

"_Koko de kimenakya on'na ga sutaru!_ Let's go see my papa!" Hibiki said cheerfully, causing Kanade, Hummy and Siren to smile.

"All right! I knew you could do it, Hibiki!" Kanade told her before the cats nodded their heads, as if saying the same thing.

As Hibiki and Kanade with the cats walked up to the rehearsal room at the Town Hall, they could here cheerful music being played, before walking in without being noticed by anyone within the room.

"How was it?" Ouji asked, turning to Dan, who didn't say anything.

"I'm sure I got something wrong, sensei..."

"That performance wasn't really about__playing music!" Dan told him shocking Ouji.

"He said it again!" Hibiki said, really annoyed by this, causing everyone in the room to look at her, but Hibiki carried on none the less.

"What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"Ouji-kun. If you truly wish to become a musician, you need to be able to find that answer yourself." Dan stated, turning away from Hibiki and her friends.

"I don't understand what that means at all." Kanade said quietly.

"Now do you see the kind of person my papa really is?" Hibiki asked her.

"It's time, sensei. We have to set up on stage." One of the boys in the room said, though Dan ignored them.

"Ouji-kun. What is music?" He asked, surprising Ouji, Hibiki and his friends.

Finally, the concert was ready to start, and Kanade had somehow convinced Hibiki to stay for the concert, and it was a good thing they did, because a moment later, Trio the Minor walked onto the stage, surprising everyone, including Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy hiding in Hibiki's bag.

"That's...?!" They began at the same time but stopped when everyone glared at them.

"Hey, you three!" Dan called as he placed a hand on Bassdrum's shoulder, which looked over his shoulder at Dan and shoved him backwards into the wall before turning towards the audience.

"I'm Bassdrum, Trio the Minor's best singer!" He announced as the other members of Trio the Minor sang together.

"Welcome to our concert~!" They sang in their usual manner.

The boys watched Trio the Minor in worry as Baritone turned to face them, looking for a note. When he found one, he clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Found you!" He said cheerfully and held a hand out towards the cello that was lent against one of the boys knees.

"Come out! Negatone!" He cried, making the cello hover in the air before becoming a huge monster like the one Hibiki and Kanade had fought a few days ago.

"Let me hear the Melody of Sorrows!" He ordered, making the Negatone send out Dark notes and began to make the audience sad.

Hibiki and Kanade however, weren't about to let them get away with that, and stood up facing Trio the Minor confidently.

"I can't believe that you'd use music to bring sadness to people!" Kanade said in disbelief as she and Hibiki held out their arms.

"We'll never forgive you!" They cried, making the Fairy Tones jump into the Cures' Modules.

"Let's play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!" They called together before going into their separate transformations

Hibiki closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high heeled shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink color before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Kanade did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high heeled boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then changed into the same platinum blonde color as before, and being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

The two of them looked at each other pointing their hands at other, which caused a pair of frilly wrist bands to appear on their wrists. Then a pair of pink high heeled shoes and a pair of bright pink stockings to match appeared for Hibiki. Kanade got a pair of white high heeled boots, with bright pink ribbons for laces, which had been neatly tied into a bow. While a pair of earrings, - Pink for Hibiki and white for Kanade- appeared on their ears.

"_Tsumabiku wa Araburu shirabe_! Cure Melody!" **(****Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!)** Hibiki cried.

"_Tsumabiku wa Taoyaka no shirabe_! Cure Rhythm!" **(Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!) **Kanade called out.

"_Todoke! __Futatsu no kumiyaku_! Suite Pretty Cure!" **(Reach Out! Our duet musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!)** They introduced themselves together, punching out in opposite directions.

Melody and Rhythm landed on the ground safely before leaping forward and attacking the Negatone, but are shocked when the attack had no effect. The Negatone took this opportunity to attack them, shoving them into the wall. Trio the Minor watched as the Pretty Cures slid to the ground.

"Negatone! Drive everyone down into the depths of despair!" Falsetto ordered.

The Negatone was about to obey the order, but was stopped when Dan stood in front of it. This surprised Melody as well who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You're not playing true music!" Dan said which caused Melody to sigh in a dramatic fashion.

"He's saying that to the Negatone too?!" Melody said in disbelief as Baritone stepped forward.

"Why aren't you in despair!" He interrogated as Dan shook his head.

"I only listen to happy music!" Dan told her before sitting down at the piano and began to play a cheerful melody.

"This is true music!" He declared as Trio the Minor clutched their heads, in an attempt to block out the sound. Siren was out somewhere.

"I hate happy music!" He cried out, but Dan carried on none the less, not noticing Melody watching him.

"Papa looks like he's having so much fun... That's it! If you're not having fun, then others around you won't truly be happy. But at the recital, I forced my way through, because I wanted to hurry up and go to the amusement park... Even though there can't be music without fun." She realized quietly and Rhythm smiled.

"And Hojo-sensei wanted you to understand that, so he..." Rhythm began, but Falsetto interrupted her.

"Negatone! Stop that music!" he yelled, and the Negatone ran towards Dan, who noticed this and flinched. Melody and Rhythm got in the way however, protecting Dan, who looked up at them in surprise.

"Leave this monster to us!" Melody told him, without looking back.

"To you?" Dan asked and Rhythm looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! We're tougher than we look!" she said, noticing Dan nod a moment later.

"I got it. Time to go!" He said, helping the boys get away.

The Negatone went to attack them again, but Melody and Rhythm were ready for it. They grabbed the Negatone by its huge arm and span it around, before throwing it to the ground.

"Understanding how my papa feels fills me with power!" Melody declared.

"And seeing you happy again fills me with power, Melody" Rhythm told her, before they began their finishing move.

"Pretty Cure, Passionato Harmony!" They cried aiming their hands towards the Negatone, calming it down with Purification energy causing it to revert to its natural form.

With that out of the way, Hummy clapped her hands saying "Nyapu Nyapu" and the note flew over to Dory who caught it.

"Dodo. Dory!"

"You may have taken the note, but soon I'll have my encore! Don't forget that!" Bassdrum said before Trio the Minor fled the scene.

Melody noticed the baton that her father had dropped, picking it up before going to Dan to returning it.

"Thank you." she said handing him the baton, as he smiled at her.

"No, thank you." He thanked, and before long, the concert was under way.

Hibiki was sat with Kanade and Hummy in the bag listening to the concert.

"Kanade, since I start to enjoy music, will I be able to face it again?" She asked her friend, before looking over at Kanade when she didn't reply.

"Jeez, she's asleep." She mumbled. Hummy said "Nyapu Nyapu" getting her hands in the air. However both continued to enjoy the concert, not having the heart to wake her up.

Later Hibiki was holding Hummy in her hands and went to her dad.

"Papa, can we keep this kitty? She's really cute!" asked Hibiki her dad.

"It's so white. Too white to be a stray cat. Are you sure it doesn't have owners already?" Dan was suspicious.

"Well… Kanade's friend's family is moving out of town and they can't take the kitty with them." Hibiki quickly thought the excuse

Suddenly music started playing in a street and Hummy started nodding her head to the music

"Oh, this kitty is a music-lover too! I'm sure it'll fit in our family"

"_Arigato, _papa!" Hibiki announced happily.

"Does this kitty have a name? Is it a girl or boy?" Dan asked his daughter.

"It's Hummy. And it's a girl."

It appears not only Hibiki got new family member. Kanade also asked her parents to keep Siren.

"Mama, can we please keep this cat? Her owners abandoned her after she grew up." Quickly thought excuse Kanade.

"I don't know…" wondered Kanade's mom, Minamino Misora. "Won't she eat all our cakes?"

"It's ok. This kitty had owners so I'm sure she won't." confirmed Kanade. "Besides, the bakery in the next street has a cat too."

"Oh, ok then. What is this cat's name?" asked Kanade's father, Minamino Sousuke.

"It's Siren. You know like in that Greek myth."

"That's a nice name."

"So, can we keep it? I will be taking care of her?"

"Well, ok." Agreed Kanade's dad.

"_Arigato!_" smiled Kanade.

**ED - Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!**

Next episode:

Hibiki: What's this cake?

Kanade: this will definitely win at the Cake Contest

Hibiki: Eh? This? I think your usual cakes are better

Kanade: That's not true! You know nothing about good taste, Hibiki!

Hibiki: What did you say? I know all about your cakes, Kanade!

Suite Pretty Cure:

Hummy: _Mogumogu! Kanade ga miseru kiai no reshipi nya_**(Mogumogu! Kanade shows her spirited recipe-nya****)**

Both: _Kokoro no Harmony hibikase yo!_ **(Our harmony will resonate in your heart!)**

**Not much changes in this ep, except that Hummy and Siren have officially became part of Hibiki and Kanade's families. Hope you liked chapter 3! Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**Also I won't be making DX3 retelling because of 2 reasons: I don't really have what to add there and the movie is perfect as it is. However I will do NS1 after this fanfic is over with the Major (pun intended) changes in Suite front :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am with another chapter of ADKOS. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of this plot **

**Mogumogu! Kanade ga miseru kiai no reshipi nya**

_**(Mogumogu! Kanade shows her spirited recipe-nya**____**)**_

It was just another day for Kanade, who was helping out at her parents' cake shop, the Lucky Spoon. While her mom was greeting the customers and making sales, she was baking some more cakes, while her dad was decorating them.

"Ah, behold the birth of a new cupcake!" Her father said as he finished decorating one of the cupcakes in front of him.

Kanade looked down at the cake batter in front of her, with a look of determination set on her face.

"All right! _Kiai no reshipi misete ageru wa!" _**(I will show you my spiritual recipe!)**She said and got to work on making another cake.

Hummy jumped on the table and looked at the cupcake in front of her, before taking a bite while saying "Nyapu Nyapu", falling in love with it instantly.

"Fluffy and delicious-nya!" She declared and finished it off in a couple of bites.

"Oh, sure, you have some for Hummy, but what about me?" Hibiki asked as she watched Hummy eat, before sighing dramatically. "I'm starved!"

"Here you go, Hibiki!" Kanade said, walking over to her, placing a plate in front of her.

"I've been looking forward to this!" Hibiki replied cheerfully rubbing her hands together before picking up the fork on the table.

"Let's see how it came out!"

"Hold on a minute!" Kanade said causing Hibiki to look at her as she continued to speak.

"First, take a look at the cakes color and shape!"

"O...kay?" Hibiki said, doing as she was told.

"It's like the first buds of spring are sprouting in a snow-covered forest! That's this cakes theme! Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. Now that I've looked at it, can I eat it?" Hibiki asked hopefully and smiled as Kanade nodded.

"Be sure to savor it!" Kanade told her as Hibiki looked at the cake in front of her.

"Well, here I go!" She said, taking a bite, as Kanade watched eagerly.

"How is it? Tasty?"

"Yeah, just like usual!"

Kanade wasn't happy with that answer, and dashed into the store, bringing out the other cakes she baked.

"How about these?" She asked, getting Hibiki to taste them.

"Man, I'm stuffed." Hibiki said around ten minutes later, rubbing her stomach.

"So which cake was the best? What did you think of the colors? The designs? The fruits on top?" Kanade asked, and waited for Hibiki to answer.

"They were supposed to be different? They were all fine." Hibiki told her, not noticing how angry Kanade was.

"Hi-bi-ki!" She said through gritted teeth, and began to scold Hibiki even more.

"Why do you think I cooked them all for?!"

"I figured it was because I was such a good friend so you decided to treat me?" Hibiki said nervously.

"Wrong!" Kanade yelled, causing Hibiki to back away, well, as much as one could who was sitting down.

Hibiki then noticed Kanade slam a poster onto the table.

"What?! A cake contest?" Hibiki asked as she looked at the poster in front of her and Kanade nodded in clarification.

"Yeah! And the star of the sweets world, Yamaguchi Youko, is judging for the first time! The winner could even... become a pro patisserie right then and there! So I've got to make a cake for the contest that'll catch her eye!"

None of them noticed Trio the Minor looking through the window and trying to fit all 3 of them.

**OP -****La**** La**** La**** Suite Pretty Cure**** (please check out my first OP for this series link in my profile)**

A while later, Trio the Minor were standing in an alleyway looking at the poster across the street, remembering the conversation they had with Mephisto a few days before.

"Harmony Power?" Bassdrum asked, watching as Mephisto nodded.

"Yes! The Pretty Cures join their hearts together and transform! That's Harmony Power!"

The trio nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"So by destroying their friendship, their Harmony Power will fade, and they'll become unable to transform?" Baritone asked.

"Yep! That's right!" he told him.

Siren, who was in present time with Trio the Minor, laughed quietly to herself as she continued looking at the poster.

"Foolish Pretty Cure."

Then on the street she saw the wagon of Yamaguchi Youko stopping because of a flat tire.

"I'll make sure that you can never transform again!" she finished it.

Down on the street Youko and a talent agent got out of their van.

"Man, we need to find someone who can change the tire soon or you'll be late to the contest!" said the talent agent, Matsuda Kouhei

"You're a man, Matsuda!" said Youko to him. "Don't you know how to change a flat tire? I'll go get some fresh air!" Youko went a bit further where Matsuda couldn't see her but she could see the beauty of Kanon town.

"Well, at least I can enjoy the view. It is a beautiful town." Said Youko to herself before noticing a black cat. "Ah, what a cute black kitty! Come here! Are you lost? What is your name?"

"My name is Siren and I don't like being called 'cute'." Answered Siren, much to Youko's surprise.

"Eh? A cat is talking?"

"I can not only talk, but I know a few other tricks too!" said Siren before singing the Melody of Sorrow to Youko **(the same way in canon story she summons Negatone)**. "Now you will listen to me!"

"Yes, Siren-sama!" answered brainwashed Youko.

At the Lucky Spoon, Kanade was focusing on the cake she was baking.

"It's all your fault, Hibiki! You ate all that cake and you couldn't even give me a single recommendation!" Kanade mumbled to herself before looking at the cakes she had already made.

"I'll never be able to make a pleasing cake for the contest!"

After she had made the cake, Kanade set of towards Hibiki's place, but noticed the same poster she had shown to Hummy and Hibiki in the window of one of the stores, reminding her of her goals: to win the competition and become a pro patisserie. With that in mind, she continued to make her way to Hibiki's, but bumped into someone and falling to the ground.

"Ow..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Came a voice.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kanade said looking up, which caused a shocked expression to appear on her face.

"W-wait! You're the Patisserie Yamaguchi Youko, aren't you?" She asked in excitement.

"Well, yes..."

"Wow, I'm such a great fan of yours! Oh no, the cake I was going to have Hibiki try..." Kanade remembered suddenly, opening the box, sighing in relief when she saw that the cake was unharmed, totally forgetting that her idol was stood right in front of her.

"Thank goodness."

"Where'd you get this cake?" Youko asked, successfully getting Kanade's attention, who blushed slightly.

"I made it myself..."

"You made this yourself? I've never seen such things, even in the finest establishments in Paris." She remarked, getting a surprised look from Kanade.

"Really?"

"Yes! You're a genius! I wonder what else you could make..." Youko wondered aloud, thinking for a moment before continuing.

"I know! Why don't you come to my studio?" Youko asked and Kanade nodded excitedly.

"I'd love to!"

Youko opened the door to her studio and allowed Kanade to go inside.

"Right this way!" Yoko said, as Kanade looked around in amazement, before they both heard familiar singing voices that belong to none other than Trio the Minor.

"_Youkoso~ _**(Welcome)**!"

"_Youkoso~ _**(Welcome)**!"

"Youko!"

"Yamaguchi Youko!"

"Wow, you're annoying!" Yoko blurted out angrily before putting her finger towards her lips and laughing nervously, trying to cover up for her mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry! These three are my assistants." Yoko explained, looking at Kanade, who bowed politely.

"Hello. I'm Minamino Kanade."

"Pleased to meet you." The trio sang, which made Kanade look at them suspiciously.

"But haven't we already met?" Kanade questioned and Trio the Minor quickly dimmed the lights before making their getaway.

"Anyway... Feel free to use my ingredients and utensils as much as you like." Youko said, changing the conversation.

"Um... What kind of cake should I make?" Kanade asked and Youko thought for a moment before answering.

"Well... surprise me."

"Surprise you?" Kanade asked, slightly confused, as Yoko nodded.

"Yes."

Kanade set to work on a cake, mixing the batter before placing it in the oven. When it was done baking, she began to decorate it with white icing but was stop by Youko.

"Not like that!" Youko told her, as she looked up at her confused.

"Huh?"

"White icing is too normal! Try this special black icing." Youko told her showing her a bowl of black icing.

"Wow, it's pitch black!" Kanade said in amazement as Yoko nodded.

"Pretty isn't it? It will add a touch of mystery to your cake."

"I think I see what you mean..." Kanade agreed, before setting to work making a new cake, this time decorating it with the black frosting Youko had given her.

"Tres bien! How fabulous!" Youko replied in amazement, as Kanade turned to face her.

"It's all thanks to your advice."

"Now understand? You need to make a cake at least this flashy in order to win the contest." Youko told her.

"Right!"

"I'm amazed there's a genius like you in this town though. I can't imagine anyone not praising your cakes."

"Everyone does, but there's this friend of mine..." Kanade began looking down at the cake in front of her.

"Oh, does she bake cakes?" Yoko asked, watching as Kanade shook her head.

"No, Hibiki... Hibiki just eats them." Kanade admitted, remembering what happened that morning.

"Wow, it sounds like she understands nothing about cakes! She's just jealous of your wonderful talents!" Yoko commented, as Kanade turned to face her.

"Well..." She began but Yoko interrupted her.

"A true friend would praise your cakes! Hanging out with her is ruining your talents!"

"But..."

"Minamino-san!" Youko said, placing her hands on Kanade's shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Your skills could make you a pro right away! Don't forget that!"

"Me, a pro..." Kanade said in disbelief.

"Come back anytime! Let's bake again someday!" Youko said and Kanade smiled, nodding her head.

"Okay!"

"Good! That's the way!" said Siren watching her puppet.

At school the next day, Sweets club girls were admiring the cake, Kanade made using the advice Youko had given her.

"It's perfect!" One of them said.

"Yeah, I've never seen a cake like this before!" agreed the other.

"How intense!" Seika remarked and Kanade nodded in agreement and began to talk.

"I have to make a cake this flashy for the contest!"

"You're really working hard for that contest, Minamino-san." The sweets club president, Kuronami, remarked as she entered the room.

"Sweets Queen!" Kanade exclaimed as Kuronami blushed slightly.

"Didn't I tell you that that name's way too formal?" She asked and this time, it was Kanade's turn to blush.

"Sorry, Kuronami-senpai!"

"Let's both do our best." Kuronami told her as Kanade smiled cheerfully.

"Sure thing!"

"What?" Came a voice, which caused Kanade to look next to her, seeing Hibiki admiring the cake, as she spoke to Kanade.

"Is this your cake, Kanade?"

"Yeah, it is! Want some?" She asked and Hibiki nodded quickly.

"Sure!"

Kanade placed a slice of the cake in front of Hibiki, watching as she took a bite, when she remembered what Youko had told her.

"A true friend would praise your cakes!"

Hibiki swallowed the piece of cake that was in her mouth, before thinking for a moment.

"So, how was it?" Kanade asked and Hibiki turned to face her.

"It's like someone else made it entirely!" Hibiki told her.

"Isn't it? I worked so hard to make it stand out..."

"That's not what I meant. To be honest, it's not even delicious." Hibiki began, causing Kanade to turn to her in shock, but Hibiki carried on anyway.

"I don't think you should enter the contest with it."

"You're lying!" Kanade yelled as Hibiki looked at her in shock.

"You're just jealous of my cooking!" Kanade told them.

"Wait what? It really is awful!" Hibiki said.

"I like the Strawberry Shortcake you make much better."

"Hibiki... That's enough!" Kanade said after a moment, running out of the room.

"Kanade!" Hibiki said, standing up and running into the corridor, but could see Kanade anywhere.

"What's wrong with her?" Hummy asked, getting her head of the the bag, but Hibiki just shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Hibiki said, noticing Siren standing outside, who had overheard the whole conversation.

"That's right. Fight with each other. If you do, your Harmony Power will disappear!" She said quietly, making sure nobody heard her.

"Ah, Siren! You also think Kanade's old cake was better right?" Siren just meowed in response not wanting to blow up her cover in front of others.

That night, Kanade was walking down the stairs with a book in her hand, as she overheard her parents talking.

"Try this Mama. I'm thinking of making it my new product." She heard her dad, Sousuke, saying, confusing her slightly.

"Huh? I thought dad already closed up the shop." Kanade mused, before walking over to the kitchen quietly, so that she wouldn't be seen.

She watched as her mom, Misora, took a bite of the cupcake, before giving her response.

"Wow, this cupcake..."

"Stop!" Sousuke interrupted, as Misora looked up at him, confused.

"Let's see if I can guess what you're thinking." He interrupted and Misora nodded.

"Sure."

Sousuke thought for a moment before he replied mimicking Misora perfectly.

"'it's really tasty!' right?"

"Right! Was that what you were thinking?"

"Of course! I bake cakes so that I can see your smiling face!" Sousuke told her as Misora smiled.

"Aww, that makes me so happy!"

Kanade watched as her parents continued their conversation, before a thought entered her mind.

'He wants to see Mama's smiling face...' She thought as she looked at the poster for the competition.

"Smiling faces won't win me this contest." She declared, before heading back to her room.

Eyecatch 1: The 4 Fairy Tones from Dory to Fary appear in the eyecatch and Hummy is there singing. Then she appears together with Hibiki, Kanade and Siren. Everyone is laughing together and from up-close the 4 Fairy Tones appear. Suite logo appears.

Eyecatch 2: Kanade baked 4 cupcakes and tried getting them away from Hibiki, but Hummy eats one. She moves them away from Hummy, but Hibiki eats one. Kanade takes them up, but Siren steals the third cupcake, making Kanade go sulking. While she's sulking, the 4 Fairy Tones from Sory to Dodory together steal the last one. Kanade snaps and starts chasing everyone while the 4 Fairy tones appear next to Siren in the end. Suite logo appears.

"Jeez, Kanade... You want me to call it tasty even if it isn't?" Hibiki questioned as she paced back and forth across the room, while Hummy watched her.

"But wouldn't that be lying-nya?" She asked, as Hibiki answered her, still pacing around in her room.

"That's right! Lying won't help her!"

"Yep-nya! Your honesty is one of you strong points, Hibiki-nya!"

"Really?" Hibiki asked, as she stopped pacing around the room and turned to face Mia, who nodded.

"Really! That, and your appetite-nya!" Hummy giggled.

"Oh well..."

Hibiki entered the classroom the next day and looked at Kanade, who, noticing her, aiming a glare at her before getting up and leaving the room.

Lunch time had arrived, and Kanade walked down the corridor towards the Sweets Club, not noticing Hibiki following her slowly, before stopping before the steps.

"_Koko de kimenakya on'na ga sutaru!"_She said inaudibly before taking a deep breath and running towards Kanade.

"Kanade!" She called, making Kanade stop in her tracks, so she decided to continue.

"I... I wasn't lying to you! I'd eat a hundred of your cakes for you! Even two hundred! If they're tasty, I'll tell you, and I'll do the same if they're not! I mean, I'm not a contest judge or anything like that, but ever since we were little, I've eaten you cakes! And I've eaten more than anyone else! I'm your number one fan, Kanade!"

Kanade stood there listening to every word Hibiki said, but gave no response or even looked at her.

"Anyway, see you later!" Hibiki said, turning around and heading back to the sports club, while Kanade continued to make her way to the sweets club.

Once she was there, she began to make a cake, not paying attention to anyone around her or even the type of cake she was creating.

"What's wrong with her? How can she be the number one fan of my cakes when she knows nothing about them! She's eaten so many cakes that she's full of herself now! If you eat hundreds of cakes you'll get sick of it. Doesn't matter if you're Hibiki!"

Siren watched from outside as Kanade put the finishing touches to her cake who smiled, before noticing what type of cake she had just made.

"Huh? A Strawberry Shortcake!"

"What are you doing?!" Came a familiar voice, and Kanade turned to see Yamaguchi Youko stood there.

"What are you doing here, Yamaguchi-san?" She asked.

"Never mind that! Such a cake will never win the contest!" Youko told her ignoring the question.

"I... I was just thinking about a friend, and..." Kanade replied, laughing nervously, and didn't notice when Yoko looked at her Cure Module pack that was near her backpack.

"I thought I told you to not to be friends anymore with that fool who doesn't know anything about cakes!"

"But... I..." Kanade began, picking up the cake.

"Fine! Whatever! I'll be taking this cake!" Youko told her, snatching the cake, and making her way to the window.

"What are you doing?!" Kanade cried, hearing Youko laugh evilly.

"I don't really care about cakes! What I really want is... the Note! For my master!" Youko declared, turning to face Kanade with an evil smile on her face.

"Yamaguchi-san?" Kanade said in surprise "Are you... Working for Minor Land?"

Siren was looking through the branch at her servant and her "friend".

"Come forth! Negatone!" She cried, making the cake hover in the air for a second or two before it become a giant monster.

Hibiki was helping out at the tennis finals, when she heard screaming coming from the other side of the school, before seeing the giant monster heading towards the tennis court, making the other girls run in fear.

"That's a..."

"Negatone-nya!" Hummy cried, who had been watching the game in Hibiki's bag.

Kanade followed the Negatone across the school, before stopping and turning and looking up at the tree when she heard Siren's voice, who was sitting on one of the branches.

"Kanade? Where's Hibiki?"

"I... We..." Kanade tried explaining when Hibiki and Hummy got into the place.

"Oh no-nya! _Henshin_-nya!" Hummy called as she and Hibiki ran over to where Kanade and Siren were.

"What is going on here? Where's Trio the Minor?" asked Hibiki

"It's Yamaguchi-san! She's working for Major Land too!"

"What do you mean? I thought Yamaguchi-san was famous way before this whole thing started?" Hibiki asked as the Negatone started to wreak more havoc, causing Hibiki, Hummy, Siren and Kanade to look over at it in shock.

"My precious cake!" Kanade cried

"That tasty cake!" Hibiki said as if agreeing with Kanade, who looked at Youko as she continued.

"And you changed it into a monster to scare people with?!"

"We'll never forgive you for this?!" Hibiki and Kanade cried, holding their Cure Modules when the Fairy Tones jumped.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" They cried together before going into their separate transformations.

Hibiki closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high heeled shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink color before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Kanade did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high heeled boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then changed into the same platinum blonde color as before, and being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

The two of them looked at each other pointing their hands at other, which caused a pair of frilly wrist bands to appear on their wrists. Then a pair of pink high heeled shoes and a pair of bright pink stockings to match appeared for Hibiki. Kanade got a pair of white high heeled boots, with bright pink ribbons for laces, which had been neatly tied into a bow. While a pair of earrings, - Pink for Hibiki and white for Kanade- appeared on their ears.

"_Tsumabiku wa Araburu shirabe_! Cure Melody!" **(****Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!)** Hibiki cried.

"_Tsumabiku wa Taoyaka no shirabe_! Cure Rhythm!" **(Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!) **Kanade called out.

"_Todoke! __Futatsu no kumiyaku_! Suite Pretty Cure!" **(Reach Out! Our duet musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!)** They introduced themselves together, punching out in opposite directions.

The Negatone began to shoot missiles in the shape of strawberries at Melody and Rhythm, who jumped into the air, before kicking the Negatone.

"What?!" Melody gasped, realizing that her foot was stuck along with Rhythm noticed the same thing.

"We're stuck!" Rhythm cried.

The Negatone grabbed both Melody and Rhythm by their ankles and began to spin them around, before throwing them to the ground. While the Pretty Cures were down, it took the opportunity to fire more strawberry missiles at them, who screamed as they were thrown even further by the impact.

"Perhaps that wasn't enough to destroy the Pretty Cure's friendship." Youko remarked as she watched the two Pretty Cures sit up slowly

"I'm so hungry..." Melody said sadly as her stomach growled, making Rhythm look at her in surprise as she continued to speak.

"And look at that delicious cake monster... This is too much!" she cried out.

"That's right..." Rhythm said, getting Melody's attention.

"That's the special cake I made for you, Melody. No, Hibiki! I... I..." Rhythm began as she stood up, walking towards the Negatone slowly.

"I always baked thinking of Hibiki's smile..."

"Kanade..." Melody said quietly, listening as Rhythm continued to speak.

"Hibiki is my number one customer!" Rhythm cried, looking the Negatone in the eye, who tried to punch her, but failed as Rhythm blocked the attack, causing Melody to gasp.

"I understand now! I want to make a cake that brings smiles, rather than to win a contest! _Kiai no reshipi misete ageru wa!_" Rhythm yelled before shoving the Negatone backwards, and kicking it once it was down.

"Not bad!" Melody told Rhythm as she landed on the ground.

"I guess. Let's go, Melody!"

"Okay!" Melody replied, giving Rhythm thumbs up, before performing their finishing move: Pretty Cure Passionato Harmony, creating a lot of purification energy and launching it at the Negatone, calming it down before it returned to normal, though the cake was a little crumbled. The Note was purified and after Hummy said "Nyapu Nyapu" clapping her paws, Fary absorbed the note saying "Fafa, Fary". Youko's brainwash got off and she collapsed.

"Eh? What is going on here? What am I doing here?" said Youko when she woke up and saw Melody and Rhythm. "Who are you?"

"_Futari wa_ Pretty Cure." The 2 replied.

"Pretty Cure-san, can you tell me what am I doing here? I remember how I was enjoying the view of Kanon town while going... Oh no! The contest!" Youko suddenly remembered

"The contest is only tomorrow." Replied Rhythm

"_Yokatta._" Sighed relieved Youko but when she got her head up again the Cures were already gone. Hummy and Siren were watching them.

'Damn Pretty Cure. They won again!' thought Siren before Hummy got her out of her thoughts

"We won again-nya! It's a good thing, right, Siren?"

"Sure! I'm sure we will win again and again!" happily replied Siren, thinking of another "we".

Next day, the cake contest took place. Youko was one of the judges while Matsuda was looking for the possible talents.

"And the first place goes to..." announced the MC while Hibiki and Kanade crossed their fingers "Okamoto Miyu-san!"

"_Yatta!_" The winner, Miyu, said. Everyone else, including Kanade, were clapping.

Later Hibiki and Kanade were going home.

"Aren't you upset for not winning?" asked Hibiki.

"Not at all. I'm sure this girl has better cakes than me and there will be other contests too!" replied Hibiki.

The 2 girls returned to Lucky Spoon and Kanade started baking another cake – Hibiki's favourite strawberry cake.

**ED - Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!**

Next episode:

Hibiki: TV reporting with you, Kanade?

Kanade: That's impossible! You didn't even practice

Hibiki: Kanade, you're too serious! Stop being such a stick in a mud!

Kanade: We're not compatible at all, are we?

Hibiki: This is never gonna work! I'd rather be a partner with this mysterious Cure!

Kanade: Fine for me! Wait, what?

Suite Pretty Cure:

Hummy: _Dotabata! Terebi repootaa nazo no purikyua to isshou ni? _(Dotabata! TV reporting with a mysterious Pretty Cure?)

Both: _Kokoro no Harmony hibikase yo!_ **(Our harmony will resonate in your heart!)**

**Da-dum! The real changes start now! Well in next ep that is.**

**Can you guess which (new) anime the names I used for my OCs are here? The one who guesses gets a cookie :D**

**Also I won't be doing DX3 for 3 reasons: 1. I have nothing to change there, 2. the movie is great as it is and 3. I'm not changing the other series just SPC and SPC have only Minor role in the movie – they share it with many others. However I will be redoing NS1 after this fanfic ends**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go – another chapter of ADKOS with the appearance of new Mysterious Cure. Do you think you know who she is? Read to find out!**

**Thank you** **Xantrax-42 and Hosho-Super-Star for the review on my previous chapter! Enjoy the new one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of this plot just the changes I made**

**Dotabata! Terebi repootaa nazo no purikyua to isshou ni-nya? **  
_**(Dotabata! TV reporting with a mysterious Pretty Cure-nya?)**_

Melody and Rhythm were battling a Jelly Fish Negatone that Trio the Minor had conjured up, but it seemed like they were having a bit of difficulty as it swung its tentacles at the two of them, who were dodging them repeatedly.

Hummy and Siren were watching from a distance, and noticed that Melody and Rhythm were worn out. They saw the Cures charge towards the Negatone from opposite directions. The Negatone dodged the attack however, shocking both Melody and Rhythm, before they crashed into each other and fell to the ground.

"Jeez! Stop getting in my way!" Melody cried, getting to her knees, watching as Rhythm did the same.

"You too!"

"Now's not the time to be fighting-nya!" Hummy cried before pointing above Melody and Rhythm, who looked up to see the Negatone hovering above them and quickly moved out of the way before it landed on the ground in the spot where Melody and Rhythm had just been.

"Let's go, Rhythm!" Melody said suddenly, surprising Rhythm who nodded as she replied.

"O-okay."

And with that, they performed their finishing move, high fiving each other once with each hand before moving back and forth. They then grab each other's hand taking a few more steps back.

"Pretty Cure, Passionato Harmony!" They said out of sync, raising a hand and aiming it at the Negatone, thinking that purification energy would be released, but were surprised when it wasn't.

"Huh, that's weird."

"Why is the move not coming out?"

"You're hearts are apart-nya! Please make your hearts as one and try again-nya!" Hummy called, as Melody and Rhythm looked at each other.

"Heart's as one?" They said as the Negatone was about to attack them again.

"You two are lacking in Harmony Power." Siren told the two girls later.

"Harmony Power?" Kanade asked as Hibiki decided to ask a question as well.

"What's that?"

"Listen up. Harmony Power is..." Hummy said, pausing dramatically, causing Hibiki and Kanade to step closer.

"Is?"

"The power of harmony-nya!" Hummy replied after a minute or two, and the two girls in front of her facepalmed after they heard the vague response.

""They're the same thing, Hummy!" Hibiki told her angrily, making Hummy step back at the tone of her voice.

"Basically it's the power we have in our hearts that allow us to trust one another." Siren told them thoroughly.

"To gather Harmony Power, you need to start from the basics-nya. You two will perform something together-nya." Said Hummy, causing the girls to step back.

"Huh? Perform something together?" They said at the same time, before looking at each other as Hummy and Siren nodded.

"Hai-nya." She said not noticing the huge wave behind her, which washed over her causing her to fall over.

"That's the ocean's Harmony Power." Siren said, trying to not laugh with Hibiki and Kanade, the 2 failing slightly, as a few giggles escaped.

**OP -****La**** La**** La**** Suite Pretty Cure**** (please check out my first OP for this series link in my profile)**

"Hey, let's try it, Hibiki. Like how we used to. You know, the piano duet..." Kanade declared as the four of them walked home.

"Huh? I'll pass. My schedules pretty tight, and after I do sports, I get really hungry and eat a lot."

"That's true-nya; you sure do eat a lot-nya." Hummy whispered and Siren giggled a bit, so that Hibiki and Kanade didn't hear her, and it seemed to work as Hibiki continued to talk.

"After that, I go take a nap, so I don't have the time." She said, not noticing that Kanade had stop walking.

"Hey, Hibiki." Kanade called, causing Hibiki turn to face her.

"You should be more serious about being a Pretty Cure!"

"The only reason we couldn't do our move was because of you, Kanade!"

"That's because you started too quickly!"

"I just wanted to defeat the enemy quickly, that's all. You're slowing me down!"

"What?! It's my fault?!"

"Relax, you two-nya. Let's make up, okay-nya? Practice some music together-" Hummy began, but was interrupted by Kanade.

"Enough! Piano practice with Hibiki? What a joke!" Kanade said before storming off, with Siren following her before looking back at Hibiki and Hummy, then following Kanade.

"How did it become like this-nya?!" Hummy cried.

"Why is it always like this? It's not like I want to argue with her..." Hibiki mumbled sadly, as she sat on her bed.

"When you're down, you should use this-nya." Hummy chimed in, holding Hibiki's Cure Module. "The Module can do other things than just transform-nya. For example, play music."

"How?" Hibiki asked, looking at her Module in wonder.

"Use my powers-dodo!" Dory told her, jumping on Hibiki's shoulder and then into the Module.

Hibiki blew her Module, making a dreamy melody to be heard. There were some sparkles around but they soon disappeared.

"I don't know what happened, but I feel a lot better now." Said Hibiki happy

"Dory's note has the power of dreams-nya. It heals your heart and allows you to dream-nya. Tonight, you'll have a good dream and make up with Kanade tomorrow-nya." Hummy explained.

At the same time, Siren was explaining Rery's power to Kanade.

"Rery's note has the power of Legend. It will give you the willpower to make up with Hibiki tomorrow."

"Arigato, Siren. You're a good friend."

An hour later, Hibiki walked carefully into the living room, where her dad was, with a plate of food in her hand. Hummy followed close behind.

"Oh, Hibiki, great timing. Right on tempo. Right now I'm talking with your mama on the webcam."

"Tell her I'm busy." Hibiki told him as she looked around for the TV remote.

"Your mama has something really important to tell you."

"Jeez." Hibiki moaned, having finally found the TV remote with a little help from Hummy.

Hibiki placed the remote down and sat in front of the Webcam, with Hummy jumping beside her.

"Bonjour! Hibiki, are you doing okay?" her mother, -Maria- asked and Hibiki nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, we just talked together this morning!"

"I heard! You've been getting along with Kanade lately, haven't you?"

"Huh? Jeez, papa!" Hibiki groaned, turning to her dad, as Mia giggled softly.

"It reminds me of how you two were in the past." Maria continued.

"We're not exactly friends..." Hibiki said defiantly, as Hummy looked at her, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't tell lies, Hibiki." She whispered as Maria looked at her.

"Hibiki, I see you have a kitty?" Maria asked, putting Hibiki on the spot.

Hibiki thought for a moment before answering.

"Oh! This is Hummy. She's my new pet." Hibiki said, not noticing the look of fear in her father's eyes as her mother began to speak.

"Oh, Really? I wasn't aware of that."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that..." Dan asked, as Maria nodded.

"It's okay, Hummy's no problem at all, in fact, she helps me to get to school on time. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hibiki asked, changing the subject.

"Well... A TV producer I know wants to do a report on our town. They were looking for a reporter, so I nominated you and Kanade." Maria admitted, shocking Hibiki even further as her father smiled.

"TV, eh? I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah, you two are the true dynamic duo." Maria agreed and Dan began to speak.

"I'm sure there will be great harmony from the two of you."

"Stop deciding for me!" Hibiki told her parents, who didn't seem to listen to her.

"Anyway, the people from the TV station will greet you at school. Have fun, Hibiki!" Maria said, reaching over to end the video.

"W-wait!" Hibiki cried, but it was too late, as the screen switched off, and sighed.

"Jeez, what's she doing?" Hibiki wondered as Hummy smiled softly.

Hibiki had told Kanade that she was going to produce a report on their hometown with Hibiki. They had asked Hummy before classes started if she wanted to help them but were told that it would be the perfect chance for them to improve their Harmony Power.

"Reporter? You mean, like the person who does the 'delicious cake' specials?" Kanade asked, still confused, but Hibiki ignored the question as she sulked.

"Jeez, why do I have to partner up with you for this job?"

"I-I don't want to either! Appearing on TV with you..."

"Oh? We actually agree for once."

"I guess."

"Whatever the producer tells you, always refuse!"

"You too, Hibiki!"

The two girls nodded in agreement before heading over to the Principal's office, where the TV crew was waiting.

"We'll do it!"

"Please let us do it!"

And with that the two girls left the room, walking down the corridor.

"Jeez! Why couldn't we refuse them?!" Hibiki wondered as Kanade pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You were the one who agreed because they were offering you an unlimited amount of pizza, Hibiki!"

"And you jumped at the chance to interview a famous composer!"

Hibiki and Kanade sighed, before nodding their heads at the same time.

"_Koko de kimenakya on'na ga sutaru! _We just have to get this over with." Hibiki said as Kanade looked at her with a determined look on her face.

"If that's the case... _Kiai no reshipi misete ageru wa!_"

Eyecatch 1: The 4 Fairy Tones from Dory to Fary appear in the eyecatch and Hummy is there singing. Then she appears together with Hibiki, Kanade and Siren. Everyone is laughing together and from up-close the 4 Fairy Tones appear. Suite logo appears.

Eyecatch 2: Kanade baked 4 cupcakes and tried getting them away from Hibiki, but Hummy eats one. She moves them away from Hummy, but Hibiki eats one. Kanade takes them up, but Siren steals the third cupcake, making Kanade go sulking. While she's sulking, the 4 Fairy Tones from Sory to Dodory together steal the last one. Kanade snaps and starts chasing everyone while the 4 Fairy tones appear next to Siren in the end. Suite logo appears.

The next day, Hibiki and Kanade were stood in the centre of town, preparing for the report, which had gained quite a lot of attention as a huge crowd had formed in the area.

"Okay let's go." The director said to the two girls in front of him who nodded.

"We go live in five, four three..." The Director began going silent and holding up two fingers with a peace sign the holding up her index finger before pointing to Hibiki and Kanade, giving them their queue.

"T-T-The town of Kanon is... F-F-Full of music..." Kanade said nervously as Hibiki leaned over to her.

"You're too nervous, Kanade. Perk up a bit." Hibiki whispered and Kanade turned to face her, slightly annoyed, and had finally forgot about the cameras.

"I'm not nervous at all! Unlike you, Hibiki, I actually practiced!" Kanade said before turning towards the camera and began to speak.

"The town of Kanon is a place of music. Since it was founded in 1775, many scholars and composers have passed through-" Kanade said, but was interrupted by Hibiki as she yawned.

"You're report is too boring." She said not noticing that Kanade was about to explode with anger.

"What did you say?!"

"Well... it's not very interesting."

"Then why don't you have a go, Hibiki?"

"Hahaha, leave it to me! I'll give you guys something good!" Hibiki cried cheerfully before looking around for something to report on before turning back to the camera.

"That clock tower over there is towering!" Hibiki clarified and after a moment of silence, Kanade turned to Hibiki.

"That's it?! That's not good at all! Besides..."

Hibiki was watching the clock while Kanade went on with herself, and moved forward so that she was closer to the camera.

"L-Look at this! I have been one minute and twenty seconds!" Hibiki said in excitement, while pointing at the clock tower behind her, making the audience burst out into laughter, while Kanade just stood there, really embarrassed by Hibiki's childish take on the matter of being a reporter.

"I wonder how the reports going-nya." Hummy wondered as she and Siren ran towards the center of town, and was surprised when she heard Kanade's voice.

"Hibiki, take this more seriously! You're not reporting on the town at all!" Kanade cried as Hummy and Siren got through the crowd's legs, so that they could see their friends.

"Who cares, as long as the viewers like it!"

"Besides, you don't know anything about this show, Hibiki!"

"Kanade, you're taking this way too seriously! That's why you're not doing well."

"They're fighting again-nya..." Hummy sighed as she continued to watch the two girls.

'That's even better for me! Fight more and lose to the power of Minor Land!' thought Siren

Trio the Minor were watching the entire thing from the small window in the clock tower, and laughed to themselves.

"Good. I hear a sad tune from those two. If I play the Melody of Sorrow in front of that camera, I can make the world sad in an instant! TV's sure are convenient!" Bassdrum laughed

"I see. You can use the TV to spread sorrow." Baritone inquired and Bassdrum nodded in clarification.

"Exactly! Well then, let's go!" Falsetto told the others before jumping away, followed by other Trio the Minor members.

"Alright! Let's do this seriously for once." Kanade whispered to Hibiki, who nodded in agreement before holding a hand behind her ear as if listening out for someone.

"Oh? What's that I hear?" Hibiki asked to no-one in particular before running over to where a group of people were playing instruments.

"Take a look! This town has its fair share of buckers playing music! And look! Over here is a clown!" Turning to face a clown who was handing out balloons to the children of Kanon town.

"Balloons and music... the kids are full of smiles!"

"You CAN do it when you're serious." Kanade said to herself from the side, watching as Hibiki ran down the street where she could hear music, before following herself.

"Over there is the "shopping streets" musical troupe. Ah! It's the owner of the delicatessen! Owner!" Hibiki cheered, going completely of topic and running over to the delicatessen owner, who smiled warmly.

"Oh my, Hibiki."

"Owner, do you have any more of those delicious croquettes?"

"Of course, there's plenty left for you, Hibiki."

"Yes! Well then, let's get going!" Hibiki cried, having completely forgotten about the report, just like Kanade had earlier.

"Hibiki!" Kanade cried, grabbing hold of Hibiki's arm and pulling her away from the shop owner, before turning back to the camera.

"The shopping street also plays happy music in this musical town. This is our town, Kanon!" Kanade explained, successfully saving the report from being ruined.

"Good, keep that up" The director told them as Hibiki ran over to Kanade.

"Kanade! You were great!"

"I can do some reporting too."

"Thanks!"

Suddenly Hibiki and Kanade heard a female scream of delight.

"Oh, It's Ouji-senpai!"

"Alright! Let's go, you two." The director said and set off in the direction of the voice, with Hibiki and Kanade not too far behind.

"These are our town's idols, the Musical Princes. Led by the school's most famous student, Masamune Ouji-senpai." Kanade explained before walking over to Ouji.

"W-What's the... w-what's the... t-the best..." Kanade stuttered as Hibiki walked over, pinching her to snap her out of it, and it worked as Kanade began to speak normally again.

"What's the best part about playing music?"

"Best part about playing music, huh?" Ouji thought, pausing for a moment before answering.

"Well... there are many reasons, but I think the best part is meeting new people and making new friends. My important friends are the people in my group. When we combine our hearts as one, we make great music and harmony.

"Hearts as one?" Hibiki and Kanade said at the same time watching as Ouji nodded.

"Yeah. Like you two. Well then, see you later." Ouji said, stunning Hibiki and Kanade before he and other members walked away.

"Thanks so much!" Hibiki and Kanade called as the group departed.

The clock then reached two o'clock and began to play cheerful music, which was filmed as part of the report. A young girl was so amazed by this, that she let go of the balloon she had just been given, before realizing what she had just done with a gasp.

Hibiki jumped into the air, but couldn't reach it, which Kanade noticed, running over so that she was in front of Hibiki, placing her hands together so that Hibiki could place her foot on them.

"Hibiki!" Kanade said, as if telling her what to do and Hibiki nodded.

"Okay!"

Hibiki took a step back before running forward, placing a foot in Kanade's open linked hands, which Kanade then threw into the air, allowing Hibiki to grab the balloon before landing safely on the ground, smiling at Kanade, and then turned to the little girl.

"Here you go." Hibiki said, handing the girl her balloon, who smiled gratefully.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you, a woman told them, who was most likely her mother, while the audience clapped and cheered.

"Amazing! That was a fine move. The two of you seem to have your hearts connected." The director told the two girls as he walked over to them, shocking both Hibiki and Kanade.

"Our hearts are..."

"Connected?"

"Keep that up for later." The director told them with a nod, watching as the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"We will." The two girls said at once.

"Well then, let's get down to the beach"

"Thank goodness-nya." Hummy said quietly, pleased that Hibiki and Kanade were friends again, before noticing a note on the camera lens and went forward in order to grab it when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Trio the Minor.

"You three-nya?" She shouted, looking at Hibiki and Kanade, who were just happy being friends not noticing Hummy and Trio the Minor.

"Yes, it's us!" answered Bassdrum "Now, come out, Negatone!"

Trio the minor summoned Negatone from the camera, making everyone scared.

"Negatone! Film! Movie!" Negatone started shouting, shooting laser beams out of its face.

"Monster! Run away!" Everyone were shouting while Hibiki and Kanade hid themselves.

"That's right! Run away!" Trio the Minor shouted. "And fall for the Melody of Sorrow!"

At those words Trio the Minor started singing the Melody of Sorrow, making the civilians shout in pain.

Hibiki and Kanade looked at each other and nodded, deciding to transform.

"Music is used to make everyone smile!" Kanade declared.

"To make everyone sad with music..." Hibiki began as Kanade nodded at her.

"We'll never forgive you!"

"Let's play! Pretty Cure, modulation!" They cried, before going into their separate transformations.

Hibiki closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high heeled shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink color before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Kanade did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high heeled boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then changed into the same platinum blonde color as before, and being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

The two of them looked at each other pointing their hands at other, which caused a pair of frilly wrist bands to appear on their wrists. Then a pair of pink high heeled shoes and a pair of bright pink stockings to match appeared for Hibiki. Kanade got a pair of white high heeled boots, with bright pink ribbons for laces, which had been neatly tied into a bow. While a pair of earrings, - Pink for Hibiki and white for Kanade- appeared on their ears.

"_Tsumabiku wa Araburu shirabe_! Cure Melody!" **(****Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!)** Hibiki cried.

"_Tsumabiku wa Taoyaka no shirabe_! Cure Rhythm!" **(Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!) **Kanade called out.

"_Todoke! __Futatsu no kumiyaku_! Suite Pretty Cure!" **(Reach Out! Our duet musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!)** They introduced themselves together, punching out in opposite directions.

"Get rid of them!" Falsetto ordered, while the other 2 members continued to sing and the Negatone charged forward towards Melody and Rhythm, who jumped out of the way, landing on the other side of the Negatone.

"I won't lose!" Melody cried as Rhythm continued.

"This town... we'll..."

"Protect it!" The two yelled.

The Negatone then used lasers on Melody who quickly got out of the way. The Negatone then set its sights on Rhythm, using the same move on her, who dodged it as well. The two Pretty Cures then jumped into the air following the Negatone, who had done the same, only to find that they couldn't reach it. The Negatone attacked them again, only this time with successful results.

"We can't do anything about that jump..." Rhythm thought sadly as she got up, as Melody did the same.

"Don't give up so quickly, Rhythm. Before, our hearts were connected without saying a word, right?"

"Even though we always fight, when push comes to shove, our hearts connect." Rhythm realized, remembering what happed earlier that day:

Hibiki jumped into the air, but couldn't reach it, which Kanade noticed, running over so that she was in front of Hibiki, placing her hands together so that Hibiki could place her foot on them.

"Hibiki!" Kanade said, as if telling her what to do and Hibiki nodded.

"Okay!"

Hibiki took a step back before running forward, placing a foot in Kanade's open linked hands, which Kanade then threw into the air, allowing Hibiki to grab the balloon before landing safely on the ground, smiling at Kanade.

"If connecting our hearts gives us power, then we need to..." Melody began and Rhythm nodded before joining in.

"Make our hearts one!"

The two Pretty Cures then stood up, facing the Negatone as it charged towards them, before leaping into the air. Melody and Rhythm had been expecting this and got into position.

"Rhythm!"

"Melody!" Rhythm called back, cupping her hands together, making a platform for Melody to place her foot on.

Melody then took a step back like she had the previous time, before running forward, placing a foot in Rhythm's open linked hands, which Rhythm then launched into the air, causing Melody go even higher into the sky, allowing her to reach the Negatone, and kicked it, sending it to the ground.

"Yes!" Melody and Rhythm cheered, hugging each other with smiles on their faces, before turning back to the monster in front of them, which had started to get back up.

"Let's go, Rhythm!"

"Okay, Melody!"

The girls prepared to use their finisher, but Falsetto joined Trio the Minor, making Negatone stand up and flash the Cures, blinding them.

"Hey! It's no fare!" shouted Melody, before Negatone shot laser at the Cures.

"You have to stop Trio the Minor from singing-nya!" shouted Hummy "Only then you will be able to defeat Negatone-nya!"

"How do we do that?" asked Melody, when suddenly a rainbow piano keys came, trapping Negatone in rainbow ball. The girls looked up and saw a girl dressed in black with a strange outfit.

"Who are you?" shouted Bassdrum, stopping singing and weakening the Negatone, allowing the Cures to actually use their finisher.

The two girls then high fived each other with each had before taking a couple of steps forward and back, joining hands as they declared their attack, and aiming their hands towards the Negatone, sending out a lot of Purification energy, which successfully made contact with the Negatone, returning it to its natural self.

Hummy clapped her paws in delight as a little note appears from the camera. She said "Nyapu Nyapu" and disappeared into Dory, adding to Trio the Minor's anger.

"I'll remember this!" Bassdrum told the Cures, teleporting away.

"Who are you?" Melody asked the mysterious girl.

"Cure Muse" she answered and wanted to jump away, but Rhythm stopped her.

"Wait! Are you our ally or enemy?" she asked making Cure Muse look at the 2 Cures.

"I'm nobody's ally." She answered "And you are the ones being 'friends' with the enemies."

"What do you mean? We're not being friends with the enemy!" shouted Melody

"Are you sure about that? Black cats can't be trusted, especially the ones from Minor Land."

"Black cats? What do you mean?" asked Melody, but Cure Muse was already gone.

"Black cats? Does she mean Siren?" asked Rhythm, not believing her words

"No, it can't be! Siren is our friend!"

"You don't believe this girl, do you?" asked Siren

"I don't want to! Siren is my friend!" answered Rhythm

Suddenly Trio the Minor appeared again.

"Siren-sama! Your cover has been blown! Hurry let's get back!"

"You fools! Everything was fine before you told them everything!" shouted Siren and then covered her mouth realizing what she said.

"_Arienai..._ Siren... why?" Rhythm was shocked at her friend's betrayal "I thought you were our friend..."

"'Friend'? Are you kidding me? I never was and never will be your friend! I'm Minor Land's best songstress and I will never forgive you, Hummy, for taking my place!"

"Siren..." Hummy was shocked too.

"Listen up, Hummy! We will never be friends again! You stole my place and my title! I will never forgive you!" shouted Siren

"And for you..." she looked at Trio the Minor "if it wasn't you, I would still be with the Cures! But now since you made all this mess... Plan B!" shouted Siren, grabbing the nearest Fairy Tone – Siry. Since Dory and Rery were with Melody and Rhythm, Trio the Minor caught Sory, Dodory and Lary. Miry has managed to escape by flying into a tree and Fary was... gone somewhere. Siren jumped near Trio the Minor and the 4 with Fairy Tones teleported back to the clock tower. There she took out a cage and put the 4 Fairy Tones inside.

"I can't believe it... Siren is... I thought she was my friend..." Rhythm was shocked by this.

"I know! She tricked us all! I really believed in her!"

"Siren... Why-nya? Why did you do this-nya?" Hummy was shocked too.

"It's all your fault I was busted!" Siren shouted at Trio the Minor, who were stepping back slowly, making their way to the door.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?!" Siren yelled, but got no answer as Trio the Minor exited the room quietly, not wanting anything to do with Siren when she was angry. "Where are you three going! Stop right there!" shouted the now-evil cat.

Meanwhile, Hibiki and Kanade were at the concert hall – the place they first became Pretty Cure and met Hummy with Siren.

"I can't believe Siren just ditched us like that... I never suspected she was working with Trio the Minor..." Kanade was still shocked for her friend

"Me too-nya"

"And she even stole Sory-tachi..."

"I wonder who this mysterious Cure Muse is... She appears to be a Cure too..." wondered Hibiki

"Cheer up, girls-nya! We will find out the truth about Cure Muse and get Siren back-nya! I trust Siren-nya! I bet my pride as a cat on this!"

Hibiki, noticing Hummy used her catchphrase, sweatdropped.

"_nanya_? I'm a cat, and this is CATphrase-nya"

"Hummy, it's CATCHphrase!"

"After I get Siren back, I'll show her Kanade's spiritual recipe-nya!"

The girls couldn't help but start laughing at Hummy.

**ED - Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!**

Next episode:

Kanade: I can't believe Siren betrayed us…

Hibiki: We will get her back! Don't worry!

Kanade: _Arigato,_ Hibiki.

Hibiki: How's your brother, Kanade?

Kanade: Souta is just playing around all day and isn't doing chores!

Hibiki: That's because you're too harsh on him!

Kanade: No I'm not! You two just don't understand my feelings!

Hibiki: What do you mean?

Suite Pretty Cure:

Hummy: _Gamigami! __Osekkyou ga unda Mirakuru Berutie nya _ **(Gamigami! ****Miracle Belltier born out of Sermon-nya ****)**

Both: _Kokoro no Harmony hibikase yo!_ **(Our harmony will resonate in your heart!)**

**Here you go! A new chapter! Cure Muse appeared and she revealed Siren's true identity! Wonder what will happen next and why Siren needs the Fairy Tones? You'll find out more in upcoming chapters! R, R&R – Read, Rate and Review please!**


End file.
